Fighting Moon
by casi-sand
Summary: Bella is finally getting settled in at Forks after the whole fiasco with James but Charlie suddenly says a girl is moving with them. Who is she and how does she know Carlisle? Jacob/OC
1. Leaving Home

**This is in-between twilight and new moon with one more main character. Some parts of twilight are changed but the basic things are the same.**

**I do not own twilight or its characters. I am a fan choosing to add in another character(s) for fun. I make no money from this. I just gain writing experience and something to do while I'm bored. Also Casey, Samantha (Sam), Cameron (Cam), And Jamie (Jam) were made up and created by me, if you want to use them please let me know first cause then I will have no problems with it.**

* * *

**Casey's POV**

I stood on my balcony looking over my city. I was high up and could see almost all of it. In the city were smaller cities, villages, farms, parks, and academies. All of these were split up by the rivers that criss-crossed across the bowl that we lived in. My mother had once ruled this city with my father and my siblings Goodrand, Joy, Evol, Me and Hope. They were gone now, leaving me with my half-sister who had killed them. I didn't actually live with her but she was out there and when I found her I would kill her. She had uprooted my life five times in my lifetime. The city that I had been born in was now my sixth home and she hadn't found me yet here. I had changed my name to Casey but it didn't seem weird to change it because that was what everyone called me other than her, and that was only because she didn't know about it.

A tear escaped my eye something that hadn't happened since Shawn left me to find Cane. Cane was a top assassin and he told Shawn that he could help him kill Shawn's brother. Like me, Shawn's family was killed except it was by his brother not his half-sister. I didn't blame him because I wanted to kill my half sister Jeala too. But he had left me and hurt me badly.

"Case?"

I turned around to see my best friend Sam with tears falling down her face. I had to leave in the morning because I was being banished for a crime I didn't commit. Our city had a golden rule that no one dared break, don't bring an outsider in. One powerful woman accused me of it, I became enraged at my adopted father who was the king (ironic I know going from a princess, a peasant outside the city, then a princess again from the age of five to eleven) and then became banished. Once I was adopted I was sent to one of the academies here to learn how to fight and control my life energy so I could do almost anything with it. I was good, really good. I graduated two years early at the top of my class and became an assassin at thirteen. Then I led a team including my three best friends Samantha (Sam), Cameron (Cam), and Jamie (Jam). I'm the odd one out with Case.

"Ya Sam." Sam was cute. She was short with straight, short, brown hair and brown eyes. She was small and smart and specialized in what we called mind work or messing with someone's mind so that they couldn't protect themselves. Typically I had her stay behind and plan out battle strategies and tell me over our ear pieces.

"Are you scared to be leaving?" she asked worried.

"Not really. It's just America. Just across the ocean. Anyway I'll be in a tiny town where I'll be totally safe."

"What's it called again?"

"Forks, Sam."

"Right."

At that moment Cam and Jam walked in. Cam was taller than Sam and she had loosely curled blond hair. She had a to die for body and light amber eyes. At times they were creepy but they fit her. Cam was our fighting expert. We all had to learn almost every type of fighting style out there but Cam was really good. Jam was same height as Cam but she had more of a supermodel body even though she was more tomboy than I was. She had short reddish brown hair and dark green eyes. She specialized in life energy. She was best at using it, controlling it, and rationing it.

"Case, we're going to miss you, "Cam said.

"Ya, our missions won't be as easy without you," Jam added.

I didn't have a specialty because I was good at the three separate groups. In each of their specialties I was equal to them so I could take all three of them in a fight and win.

"You guys just need to suck it up and work your butts off," I said jokingly. "Anyway don't you think that I'll write to you?"

"You're right," Cam said. She walked up to me and enveloped me in a giant hug, "See you when I see you! Luv ya!"

"See ya Case. Snag a couple of American boys!" she said referring to the song that we always listened to. She and Cam walked out together leaving me and Sam in the room.

"Be careful," she said quietly.

I breathed out slowly, "You know that's impossible for me right?"

"I do but try, please."

"I will."

We hugged and Sam walked out of my room. I looked over my bags, all packed. I walked over to my bed and went to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Bella you need to get up or Charlie will come up," Edward said quietly.

"Can I get a good morning kiss first?" I asked just as quietly.

Edward leaned down and simply kissed my forehead. "There now head downstairs I think it's important. It's bugging him and he doesn't know how to tell you."

"BELLA!" Charlie shouted.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, I had never heard him so nervous.

Edward kissed me on the forehead again, "I'll see you in ten." Just like that he was gone.

I came down the stairs and found Charlie pacing in the kitchen. "What is it Charlie?"

He finally sat down and started drumming his fingers. "Well, it seems that a princess is going to be living here for a while." He looked up at me expectantly.

I stared at him for a minuet before laughing. It was the most absurd I had ever heard.

"Bella, I'm serious."

I immediately stopped.

"She is from Japan in a very respected city that is almost a country of its own. It supports itself and is self reliant. They have the best army in the continent but prefer peace. She was banished and for some reason the king of the city wanted her in a very small town that was close to a major airport incase of an emergency and he wanted it near the ocean. So Forks came up and the police station picked me to house her until she is welcomed back. She'll be here after you get back after the movies with Edward."

"Alright, do you need me to pick her up?"

"Nope Jacob offered."

_Knock. Knock._

"That it Charlie?"

"Yep, have fun."

I walked to the door and found Edward outside as I knew I would and before he could even ask what Charlie wanted to talk to me about I said, "Don't ask."

**Jacob's POV**

I waited outside for the Japanese princess, I expected to see her immediately but I waited and waited until I noticed a girl with a lot of luggage looking around confused. If that was her, then she was not what I expected. She had dark brown loosely curled hair and piercing green eyes. She was wearing her hair up and wore sweats, a tank, tennis shoes and a jacket.

I walked up to her and smiled, "Are you Casey?"

"Ya, I am," she replied kindly.

"Sorry it took me so long to figure out it was you, I thought you would look-"

"Like I'm from Japan?

"Well, ya," I felt like a complete idiot, not everyone there looked like they were Japanese.

"I am Japanese I just don't look it. I have almost every other race out there in me. I'm a first class mutt."

I laughed, "You're going to get along great with Charlie and Bella."

"I hope so. I could rent an apartment, my _father_ sent me enough money for a year."

She sounded like she hated her father, "How much did he send you," I asked picking up some of her bags.

"A million dollars," she said flatly.

I stared at her.

"What is that a lot?" she asked.

"Ya, a medium size house right on the beach is worth that much.

"Ok, that is a lot."

I laughed. "Lets get your stuff into my car and we'll get you to Bella's house."

"Ok," she sounded slightly sad.

"Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm perfectly fine." All sadness was gone from her voice.

We walked over to my dad's car where he was waiting in the front seat.

"Hello, you are?" she asked with such grace and poise that I suddenly remembered that she was a princess and not just a teenage girl.

"I'm Jacob's father Billy and I'm guessing that you are Princess Casey?"

"Yes, but please call me Casey," she said with a slight smile on her face but her eyes acted as if they had seen my father before.

"It would be my pleasure Casey."

She smiled again and walked towards the back of the truck before I could be there to help her, she had lifted her luggage into the back and climbed into the back seat.

"You're quite self-sufficient aren't you, Casey?" Dad asked.

"I'm a very independent person so yes I am."

I smiled knowing that this girl was not like other girls in many ways.

**Edward's POV**

Bella could not sit still and kept fidgeting under my arm. "Bella, calm down. Everything will be fine."

Bella breathed out and I had to stop breathing for a second. "I know, I just bet she is going to be beyond beautiful and that she is going to hate me."

"Not all beautiful people are like Rosalie," I said trying not to laugh.

Bella laughed quietly, "You're terrible to your sister Edward."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"It worked," she said as she cuddled closer to me and laid her head onto my chest to watch the movie.

I stoked her hair and breathed in her scent. It drove me wild but I would never give into it enough to hurt her. Soon the movie was over and I drove Bella back to her house. She still wasn't used to my driving and clutched the seat. We reached her house and I smelled a new scent that was sweet and natural but I didn't hear any thoughts other than Charlie's. That was strange.

We walked in and Charlie immediately jumped up, "Wait here," he said while he went to get the Princess.

Soon he came back down with a beautiful girl walking after him. When she saw me she glared at me but her face quickly went back to normal almost before I could notice the change.

"Casey, this is my daughter Isabella, Bella, and her boyfriend Edward Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you," she sounded completely sincere. I was impressed by her self-control. "It was good meeting you but I need some sleep so I will see you, Bella and you, Edward at school, or do you pick Bella up?"

"I normally pick her up. Would that be alright with you princess?"

"Yes, on one condition. You call me Casey, not princess."

"Of course," I said. It would be interesting in the car with her.

"Ok, uh, Charlie do you know if anyone else knows about me?"

"Not that I know of but this is a small town so there are no guarantees."

She took a deep breath and let it all out, "All I can do is hope for the best. Good night everybody!"

I stared after her thinking about how strange she was. I kissed Bella on the forehead and said goodnight. I walked out to drop my car off and then I would be back to be with Bella while she slept.

**Jacob's POV**

That night all I could think about before falling asleep was her. Even while sleeping she was there.

**Casey's POV**

There was a vampire and it was dating my host's daughter. Not to mention the fact that my family exterminated vampires and had instincts that told them that a vampire was near but for some reason I felt like I couldn't kill this vampire. It felt wrong and the name Cullen sounded familiar too but I couldn't place it.

**Edward's POV**

I was back with Bella in less than five minutes but it felt like an eternity for me. Bella was nearly asleep and the moment she crawled into my arms she was asleep.

"Edward," the voice said.

If I wasn't a vampire I was sure that I would have jumped a little.

The voice continued, "I know you're a vampire, and if you hurt anyone while I'm here, I will kill you."

When the voice stopped speaking I waited for steps walking away but I heard nothing except a door closing very softly and I knew it had been Casey.

* * *

**Now is the time that you leave me a review ;)**


	2. I Know

**I really don't need to say this but…**

**I don't own twilight**

**Just Casey**

* * *

**Casey's POV**

In the morning I woke up and quickly got ready for my first day in high school. I pulled on a long sleeve shirt that had swirls and flowers and leaves going up the side and a lace cami underneath. Jeans and tennis shoes and I was done. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail near the base of my neck and pulled it to one side. I threw on a pageboy hat and went down stairs with my bag.

"Good morning Casey what do you want?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. I'll just look around and see if anything jumps out at me." I wandered into the kitchen and immediately saw couple of apples I grabbed the one that I sensed would taste the best (weird I know but we can sense many things). I bit into it and savored the juices that flowed into my mouth. Soon Bella came down smelling like vampire. I scrunched my nose up at it and took another bite of my apple.

"Casey?" Charlie asked.

"Ya Charlie," I called back.

"How old are you again?"

I said I was sixteen even though I turned fifteen on January first so that it was even harder for my sister to find me. "Sixteen."

"Have you had driving lessons?"

"Charlie I already have my license. At least in Japan I did."

"Alright, I could pull a few strings and get you an American license if you want." He offered.

I ran into the room that he was watching a game in. "Are you serious?"

"Entirely," he said.

"Charlie you would be the most amazing person if you did!"

"It can be done," he said simply. "Will you need a car? We could find you one."

"I have plenty of money which one of the things I will do with it is buying a car."

"Alright I think I hear Edward pulling up so see both of you around six."

"Alright Charlie, and thank you," I said running out the door with my half eaten apple.

I went over to Edward's car and dropped my bag in the back, "It cool if I eat in you car?" I asked holding up the apple.

"Sure," he said without even looking at me.

I shrugged took another bite and sat in the back and buckled my seat belt. Bella climbed in next to him and kissed him on the cheek like she hadn't seen him all night. I mentally gagged and chided myself because I had done the same thing before but I hadn't for two years since Shawn left me. Edward drove fast, faster than the speed limit but I didn't pay any attention. I was thinking of what the heck I was going to do on the full moon. On the full moon my hair turned gold with white and black streaks which were very different from my dark brown hair. My eyes also changed to either purple or a dark blue with white flecks in them. Both very different from my green eyes as well.

We arrived at Forks High too quickly for my taste but I still got out of the car. I could tell that I was going to stand out. My skin was almost the color of Jacob's from the sun back in the city. I walked behind Bella and Edward and felt people's stares on my back. Edward walked off to meet with his family while Bella lead me to the front office.

"Hello, Your Majesty," the woman behind the desk said.

I winced, "Please just call me Casey. I want to blend in not stand out."

"Alright, Casey. You're sixteen, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"That's strange they have you signed up as a junior not a sophomore."

"That's right. I actually skipped two years back home but I decided to try out junior year."

"Oh, alright. Here's your schedule and Bella can tell you were to go."

I followed Bella out and to my first class where I prayed that lunch would come soon.

**Bella POV**

Casey walked into the cafeteria with her head held high and her back straight. She ignored the excited whispers around her and walked with her tray to the table I was sitting at. She gave me a smile as dazzling as Edward's.

"Bella, can I sit with you and your friends?" she sounded almost shy but I could see that it was just a face she was putting on to make herself seem like every other new kid.

"Of course," I said.

Casey sat next to me and looked down at her food to keep away from the stares of the other people at the table. Edward started a conversation with everyone and I was able to talk to Casey freely.

"Casey, why are you acting like this? I know you're not shy at all," I whispered to her.

She leaned over to me and whispered into my ear, "I'm just trying to blend in."

"You're not going to blend in for a long time. I was new at the beginning of last year and I just am not being noticed as much."

Casey nodded and perked up a little.

Edward stopped the conversation with everyone and introduced them.

**Casey POV**

I kept my face perfectly straight as I was introduced to everyone.

First Edward introduced a small pixie like girl named Alice. She was a vampire and when I checked her mind she was thinking of how pretty I was and worrying about the boy next to her named Jasper. He was trying not to think of the blood in everyone's veins and instead focused on Alice

Next Edward introduced his two other siblings Rosalie and Emmet. Rosalie I could tell hated me because I was beautiful. I couldn't help wondering how much she would hate me on the full moon. Emmet seemed to think about fighting all the time. Not violent fighting but sparing. He was thinking about if I was a good fighter or not.

Then it was onto the humans. First was Angela, her thoughts were quiet and kind. She thought about how hard it must be to have to leave all my friends and she thought about how nice I seemed. I took and immediate liking to her. Next was Jessica, she didn't seem happy to meet me, "another beautiful person" she thought and I had to keep from laughing. Something about her didn't sit right with me though. There was also Mike, he seemed kind but a little self absorbed and was interested in any girl that was pretty. There were others but I zoned out and only vaguely listened to them. I paid more attention to the thoughts in people's head. They were all very curious about me and didn't understand what I was doing here.

Soon the bell rang and I was off to my next class. At the end of the day I expected to see Bella or Edward but instead I saw Jacob instead. I couldn't help a smile that spread across my face as I walked over to him and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me and I was content.

**Jacob POV**

I spotted her quickly and was surprised by the smile that spread over her face. As she walked up to me I expected only a hello but instead I was given a hug and I hugged her back. She felt incredible strong for her small size. I could feel the muscles under her jacket.

"Hey, Jacob. How did you get here before school got out?" Casey asked

She hadn't yet let go of me and only tightened her grip when she said my name.

"Charlie called my dad and asked him to get my school to let me out early so I could take you into Seattle so you could get a car," I was excited by the prospect of being alone with her around one of the things that I knew like the back of my hand, cars.

A huge smile spread across her face, "Great. I think I know what car I want too."

"What type?"

"The Honda Element."

"Cool let's get going," I said as I let her go.

She blushed very slightly as she crossed to the other side of my car. On the drive to Seattle Casey was silent and seemed to space out. We drove into the Honda dealership and Casey immediately walked over to a red Honda Element. She then talked to the salesman and bought the car right then and there with cash out of her pocket.

"Well that's done with. So what do you want to do?" she asked as she came over with her new keys in hand.

"Well I need to drop off my dad's car. Then, I don't know."

"Hmm. Do you have a beach near your house?"

"Ya it's not far at all."

Casey nodded and climbed into her new car. I quickly climbed into my car and pulled out ahead of her to show where I lived. When I climbed out of my car back home I turned around to see Casey with that sad expression on her face again.

"Hey is everything ok?" I asked.

Casey shook her head and nodded. "Ya, I just need to get my mind off of things. I've left the city before, well I leave it a lot but I come and go as I please but knowing that I just can't go there…" she sighed. "It hurts. It hurts a whole heck of a lot."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I can't imagine leaving La Push," I said quietly.

"Well you need to."

I looked up at her, "Why?"

"Because it's not realistic for you to think that you'll never leave here."

"Then what about you?" I asked.

She looked down, "I have no choice in the matter. I'm going to rule my people one day."

"Of course you do."

She looked at me stunned then she started laughing. She laughed until there were tears running down her face. "Sorry," she gasped in-between the laughs. "You're right I could but it's just that I can't leave cause I can't bear the thought of leaving it behind. I've never been one to describe my feelings very well."

"Oh, ok." This girl was different than any other girl I had met. One minuet she was looking depressed the next she was laughing at the stupidest thing.

"So which way is the beach?" she asked after she composed herself.

I fake bowed, "Right this way my lady."

She laughed, "Why thank you kind sir," she said with a fake British accent.

This time I laughed. We walked to the beach in a comfortable silence with our arms brushing every once-in-awhile. When we got to the beach Casey immediately took off her shoes and ran to the water. Just before the water she bent over to roll up her jeans giving a very good view of her butt. I had difficulty pulling my eyes away from her but I did eventually. She quickly ran into the water up to her knees and spun slowly in a circle just seeming to enjoy the feel of the water.

As if responding to my thoughts she said, "Water always calms me. I feel at peace when I'm in it or near it." She smiled and slashed some of the water in my direction. I laughed too and splashed some at her. Soon we were both very wet and Casey tried to push me into a wave but I picked her up and nearly dropped her. She was skinny but she seemed heavy. I accidently dropped her into the water and I also fell. We came up for air and stared at each other wide eyed and started laughing as the wave crashed over us. I started shivering and helped her up. We walked back to my house talking and laughing. We stumbled into each other many times and had to grab onto the other. Every time I did I felt my face heat up. When we walked into my house dad looked up and laughed.

"Well Casey, it's good to see you again," dad said.

"It's good to see you to again too. Is it alright if I use your washer and dryer to clean my clothes? Jeans don't do so well with salt," she said with a smile.

Both me and my dad started laughing. "Of course you can."

"Come on Casey. You can borrow some of my clothes until yours are dry." I led her to my room and handed her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Thanks Jacob. By the way you can call me Case. That's what all my friends called me," she said as she walked into my bathroom.

I stood there in the middle of my room stunned but happy. She thought of me as a friend. I saw her stick her head into my room. She looked sheepish.

"Uh, Jacob?"

"Ya, Case?"

"Do you have anything, well, smaller?"

I finally realized why she was hiding her lower half behind the wall. Of course she was too small to fit in my sweats. "Maybe. Let me check." I searched in the back of my drawers and found a pair of sweats that there was no way I would fit in. "Will these work?" I asked handing them to her.

She took them and slipped them on quickly. "A lot better than the others, there was a good inch all the way around from my hips to the waistband."

We headed back out into the living room to find Dad gone. I found a note saying that he was heading over to the Clearwater's' house.

Casey and I lapsed into a comfortable conversation. I soon learned that she could speak Japanese, Chinese, Mandarin, English, Spanish, French, German, and Russian fluently. She had visited most of Europe but had to mainly stay in the hotel for 'her safety' and her 'father' wasn't her real father and that she would never accept him as one. When I tried to ask her why she looked down and refused to answer.

Soon the sky started to darken and Casey had to leave.

"I'll see you later, Jake," she said causing my heart to pound.

"Ya, I'll call you later."

She smiled and walked to her car. She waved from the inside and drove away leaving me with an empty feeling.

**Casey POV**

I cussed under my breath. How could I let myself get close to another guy? Did I want my heart ripped out and trampled on again? Jacob didn't seem like that type of person though. It didn't matter though; I couldn't have any ties anywhere. It only gave Jeala more leverage against me. I hit my head against the steering wheel a couple of times when I reached Bella's house. I was the biggest idiot in the entire freaking world.

"You know that's not good for you," a voice said.

"Shut up vamp," I told Edward.

"What?" he looked scared. _How does she know?_

"I'm not an idiot. Anyone who knows anything about real vampires could spot you a mile away," I answered his thoughts. I walked towards the house as I looked for Bella's thoughts. "She's wondering what's taking you so long," I told him after listening to her thoughts for a second.

"What?"

"Bella is waiting for you and she's worried."

"That's…"

I interrupted him, "I know what you meant but that's none of your business. Also don't leave because I know. There's nothing that you could have done differently to keep me from knowing. I was trained to hunt vampires that kill humans." I started speaking again before he could protest, "I know you don't drink human blood. That's actually why you're still alive. Anyway, I'm going to go talk to Bella and actually I think you should come too. First things first though, I can read minds and see past thoughts as well as memories so if there's something you want to ask that you don't want Bella to hear, ask in your thoughts."

I walked through the door and knocked on Bella's door.

She let me in with Edward already sitting on her bed.

"You owe us an explanation," he said.

"Alright dad," I said with sarcasm.

Bella laughed while Edward sent me a death glare that could rival Jamie's. I started to tear up at the thought of not being able to see my friends for months. I put my head in my hands and sank down on the wall trying to gain control over my emotions again.

"Casey, are you ok?" Bella asked me.

I wiped my face to make sure there were no tears and nodded. "Alright Edward I'll explain but in front of your entire family. I don't want it to be a second hand account and if you don't do that I don't want to have to say it more than once."

He nodded, "When?"

"After school tomorrow would be best cause I know you're going to come up with some very bad guesses. I'll see both of you in the morning, good night." I turned away and left for my room. I laid on my bed thinking about which story to tell them the safe story or the true story.

* * *

**Once again this is the time to review! Just let me know what you think. I'll greatly appriciate it!**


	3. Telling the Truth Hurts

**Again I don't own any of the characters other than Casey**

**Also let me know if you want more points of view from other characters otherwise I'll mainly stick with Casey, Jacob, Bella, and Edward**

* * *

**Casey POV**

I woke up knowing that this was going to be the longest day of my life. I also hoped that it was a day that I wouldn't have to kill anyone.

**Edward POV**

"Bella, I'll see you soon," I kissed her on her cheek and I heard her heart rate increase.

I jumped out her window and I ran straight to my house. "Everyone," I said, there was no need to yell in a house full of vampires.

In a matter of seconds everyone was down stairs looking at me.

"Edward, what is it?" Esme asked.

"Casey knows about us and before everyone freaks she told me she had no intention of telling anyone anything about us. I guess she used to kill vampires who drink human blood but not the ones that are like us." I noticed Carlisle's eye's grow large for a second. I looked for his mind but it seemed to be completely empty. "She wants to talk to us all at once tonight."

Esme smiled, _I'll get to try cooking!_

_A new friend?_ Alice thought.

_Alright! A new sparing partner! _Emmet thought as well.

"Emmet even though she's killed vampires doesn't mean she can live through one of your fights."

_Damn it._

I chuckled quietly. "I better go get her and Bella. Hopefully this will soon clear up." I ran quickly to my car and sped to Bella's house to pick both of them up. This was going to be and interesting day.

**Casey POV**

I barely attention to what was going on through the day. I was in a trance like state. I still couldn't decide to tell the vampires the truth about me or just the safe story that everyone back home knew. The day ended way to soon and I had to force myself to walk towards Edwards car since it was a waste of gas for me to drive mine to school when there was already a free ride.

"Ready?" Bella whispered.

"Ya," I lied.

We quickly reached Edward's house thanks to vampires' obsession with speed. All of his family was clustered on the houses porch. I froze in my tracks when I saw the man that must pose for Edward's father. I knew him. He had been an important friend of the family since my family had moved to the city that we had built. I finally remembered to move properly and I walked up to him and his wife.

"It is good to meet you," I said.

Carlisle laughed, "Casey there is no need to be formal here. You are welcome."

I bowed, "Thank you." I was still used to the formalities back home.

We walked into the family room which had a large number of areas to sit. Carlisle motioned me to sit in one of the chairs.

I sat down and breathed out. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Well how about your name and we'll go from there," Carlisle said.

"Alright. My name is Casey-"

Carlisle cut me off, "Your real name."

Everyone stared at Carlisle.

"You're going to make me say it all, aren't you?"

"Yes and please tell us the truth or I guess my family the truth."

I nodded, "First, I want to give you a warning, knowing who I really am puts your family in danger especially Bella since she's human," I looked over at her and smiled sheepishly.

"You're human too though," Emmett said.

"I'll get to that but my name is Faith Selene Diana Carlyle fourth born of Destiny Selene Mary Carlisle. I am a princess by birth and the body of my Goddess Selene."

I looked around to see the family other Carlisle looking like they thought that I thought I was crazy. I shot Carlisle a look of _I told you so_.

"Tell them of the night," he said with sympathy.

I felt the tears close to the surface just thinking about it. "Carlisle I-I can't. I w-won't be ab-ble t-to," I stuttered before I my body started shaking violently.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled.

I felt a wave of calm break over me but I still felt panic trying to get at me. "Jasper you're not going to be able to keep it up for very long. I'm going to try to tell all of you but you need to do one thing for me. DO NOT INTERUPT ME. I will have a hard enough time without having to stop. Jasper it's ok, you can stop."

I felt the calm drain away but I calmed myself in time so not a single sob escaped my mouth. I took a deep breathe before I started.

"First, you should know that I've known Carlisle for as long as I can remember. My family has…I have a pact with him that I will explain later. I had or maybe have, I don't know, four brothers and sisters. There was the eldest, my brother, Goodrand. If anyone of you say one thing about our names I will kill you. They represent the fruits of the soul. Then there was my sister Joy, then Evol, love backwards but we always called him Jordon cause he would pound us if we called him that. The youngest were me and my sister Hope. There was Jeala who is my half-sister from my father's previous marriage. Our Goddess lives within the youngest daughter of the head family typically but every once in awhile if there is a twin the elder twin receives Selene if the younger one doesn't want to have Selene. With Selene there is also Hecate who is the God of the dark moon. Then the second youngest boy or girl receives the spirits of yin and yang who when they appear look like a black or white wolf. Also each child is given the power over an element. Fire and earth are masculine elements while air and water are feminine but the youngest girl has the element of water. Am I missing anything Carlisle?"

"I don't think so. Do you think you can do it?" he asked concerned.

I nodded and started to tell the scariest thing that had happened in my whole life.

"It was shortly after me and my twin sister's fifth birthday and we had all gone to bed late. My sister Joy, who I shared a room with, had me sleep in the same bed with her because she felt that something bad was going to happen. At this time no one knew that I had Selene except Selene, me and my sister because we had transferred Selene without telling anyone. I couldn't sleep so I got up quietly so I didn't wake up Joy and went towards the front door. I had to pass my parents room on the way out and I heard someone begging for me and siblings lives. I opened the door silently with water and saw Jeala standing over my mother and father. There was blood everywhere around them and with a laugh Jeala killed them both.

I gasped and Jeala looked towards me but she couldn't see because there was blood in her eyes. I ran and checked in my siblings' rooms but all of them had disappeared. I ran out the door but I heard Jeala running after me. I heard two things collide and I turned around. Joy, Goodrand, and Evol were fighting her and losing. Joy yelled at me to find Hope and run. When I found her we ran and soon heard our brothers and sister scream. We knew they were dead so we cried and in turn couldn't see so we slowed down. Jeala caught up with us and attacked Hope first. She told me to run and I did reluctantly because I knew I couldn't let Jeala get Selene but I didn't want to leave her. I hid in a hollow tree until morning knowing that Hope was also dead and that Jeala could find me at any moment. Eventually I got out of the tree and went to where me and the rest of my family lived. When I got there I found my family lying in the street brutally murdered and strangers taking their bodies and burying them. A family took me in until half a year later I came home to find them all slaughtered by Jeala and I had to run to a new home. I did this three more times until I was adopted by the king of the very city that I had been princess at one time. Before that home I had used my real name but there I changed my name before I even met him. But now that I have let my name out again word will spread that I am alive and Jeala will come looking for me again."

I once again broke down again and this time Jasper couldn't even stop it. The hate, misery, loneliness and desperation took over my entire body. I suddenly felt my head jerk to the side. I looked up to see Carlisle standing over me. I felt my cheek and it stung where he had slapped me

"Faith enough," he said with regret in his eyes.

"Never call me that!" I yelled. "Faith died along time ago with her family and now even part of Casey is dead! I've had my heart destroyed over and over again! Everyone said that life would be ok as long as we had Selene but they're all gone! My family is gone!"

"Casey, I was always considered part of your family so now you're part of my family now." He hugged me tight against him.

"Thank you."

"Alright, what's your pact with Carlisle?" Edward asked.

I felt him poking at the walls that protected my mind.

"I'll start when you quit trying to get inside my mind!"

The poking feeling stopped and I took a deep breath. "Well, originally Carlisle was going to run away with my many great grandmother before he was changed. Carlisle was turned and she married someone else. Years later they met again and promised to remain friends as long as Carlisle stayed on a strict animal diet and tried to convince others to do the same and in exchange if a war ever broke out between vampires we would always be on Carlisle's side."

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Ok, I really want to know how you're different than regular humans no offence Bella," Emmett said.

I smiled at Emmett. "You know it's a lot easier to show you in a fight than explain but I'll explain a little first. My body while human has a different healing rate. If I want I can heal in a second or let the wound take a long time to heal. I generally let myself heal naturally cause it takes a lot of energy to heal. Next I'm a lot stronger than normal humans. My strength is above or equal to a vampire. I'm very fast, to a point where human eyes can't see me moving. I control elements. Most people would say that I use magic but it's life energy. I think that's it. Alright Emmett let's go fight."

"Really?"

I smiled, "Ya, I'll beat your sorry butt in about two minuets."

"You are on," he yelled as he raced out the door.

I walked outside and transformed my clothes. Everyone stared at me and I shrugged. I now wore a tight tank top and a knee length skirt with long slits up the sides almost to the top of it. I also wore spandex under the skirt.

I started of by running at him and trying to land a punch in his stomach but he blocked it and tried to flip me but I caught myself and jumped back a little. He came at me and tried to tackle me but I jumped to the side and landed a kick in his back sending him through a tree.

"Come on, Emmett. You're making this too easy. I've faced a human like me who's fought harder!" I yelled.

I felt another presence come at me. I turned and landed a kick in the person's stomach using their momentum against them to increase the strength of the kick. At the same time Emmett came at me again.

"Jasper! You're making me look bad!" Emmett yelled as he tried to punch me but I deflected it

Jasper laughed, "You were doing that on your own!"

"This is sad! Come on! Two vampires can't beat a human girl who has her eyes closed!" I said. They fell for the trick and I brought my fists up at the same time that they looked down. As they flew into the air I sent air to send them up higher and also to push them harder into the ground

"Dude you got beat by a girl!" Emmet said to Jasper.

"Well you got beat by a human," he countered.

I walked over and gave them my hands, "You both were beat by a human girl!" I joked.

They both laughed and pulled themselves up with my help.

"Did we even land a punch?" Emmett asked.

I smirked.

He smacked his head, "You have got to be kidding me!"

I shook my head.

"Well, Casey, you must have worked up an appetite with that right?" Esme asked.

I laughed, "You kidding I'll eat whenever but I have to tell you it felt good to fight."

"Good cause I made something for you and Bella," she turned into the house and came out with two plates full of sushi. "I thought you might miss the food from home."

"Thank you Esme. This really means a lot." I quickly ate but somehow I also savored every bite. "This was even better than what the professional sushi chefs back home make!"

"We should probably get the two of you home before Charlie worries," Edward said.

Bella nodded.

I went over and hugged Esme and then Carlisle before I got in the car with Edward and Bella.

**Bella POV**

I remembered Casey breaking down and sobbing as I lay in Edward's arms. It was hard to see someone so strong totally loose control over themselves. The second time she started crying something just seemed wrong.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

"Casey, she seems so strong. She must keep so many emotions pent up inside her."

"She does."

"How do you know?"

"Jasper. He felt every single emotion. It was practically killing him and me. The emotions were so raw. That's why Carlisle slapped her, she was loosing control and once she did so would Jasper."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like," I said burying my head in his chest.

"I saw a glimpse of it," he said quietly.

"Of what?"

"Of her parents being killed. She made it sound like it was quick," he tried to swallow. "It wasn't. She saw her mother and father being tortured to death because of her half sister's hate." He shook his head, "She really loved her; Casey loved Jeala. I can't imagine what it would feel like to see a loved one kill another one you love." He looked in the direction of Casey's room. "She's finally asleep."

"What?"

"She's been crying since we got back."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"She said through her mind that she wanted to be alone. Don't worry love, if she has a nightmare I'll go wake her up. Sleep, my Bella, sleep."

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer him. That night I dreamed of a beautiful woman crying with her tears falling over the earth and a five year old Casey crying.

* * *

**Just letting everyone I will probably be writing these in day segments. So every chapter will be one day unless I lump days together or one day is over 4,000 words.**


	4. Protecting Them

**Again do not own twilight just Casey**

* * *

**Casey POV**

The days flew by as I spent more and more time with Carlisle. I even started helping at the hospital after school to spend more time with him. He became the father that I had lost; he treated me like a real daughter, pampering and treating me like his little princess. I now didn't want to leave Forks. I had friends here who knew who I really was. I spent almost the whole weekend at the hospital as well and me and Carlisle joked around with the patients. That night I went to bed remembering that the next day it was Bella's birthday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I woke up the next morning I had a silent conversation with Edward.

_Are you and Bella doing anything for her birthday?_

_She told me not to but she never said anything to Alice._

_Perfect! I have a present for her that I'll give her at the party. Poor Bella, she really hates being in the center of attention._

_Yes but she needs to have some fun once in awhile._

_I agree._

I disconnected from his mind and dressed. I pulled on a deep blue three quarter sleeve shirt v-neck shirt over a white tank top. I then paired it with my favorite dark wash jeans and I pulled half my hair back with a clip. I ran down the stairs and made a quick birthday breakfast for Bella consisting of eggs and some pancakes.

"What smells so good?" Bella called from you upstairs.

"I made you a birthday breakfast!" I yelled up.

Bella walked down in a dark green long sleeve shirt with a few designs on it and jeans. "You didn't go to too much trouble right?" she asked.

"Bella, even if I did it's your birthday enjoy and lighten up," I smiled playfully. "Come on lets eat before Edward gets here."

We dug into our food and finished quickly. Bella tried to do the dishes but I shooed her away.

I heard Edward pulled into the driveway and I pulled Bella outside into the arms of her boyfriend. We made it to school and I had to suffer through another day. I did not know how Carlisle's family went through this over and over again.

**Bella POV**

We rode home in silence until we got close to my house.

"Something doesn't feel right," Casey whispered.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"It's hard to explain but something's going to happen. I don't know what though," Casey looked out the window frowning then she suddenly laughed. "Now I know! My _father_ is supposed to call me today." She smirked, "I think my phone will accidentally die tonight."

"You don't like your father do you?" Edward asked.

She smiled, "Nope."

**Casey POV**

I drove my Element to the Cullen's house with my small gift in the passenger seat. I had left Bella and Edward back at the house saying that there was something I had to take care of. I pulled onto their long driveway and walked into the house.

"Hey, I'm here to help," I said knowing that they could hear me if I whispered.

Alice ran up to me, "Thanks but we're done. Oh, do you have something for Bella?"

"Yep," I held up the small navy blue wrapped box with a small silver bow.

"What is it! I for some reason can't see you!" she yelled.

I laughed, "You'll just have to wait Alice and you can't see me cause I sometimes see the future too."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Ya, it's another weird thing that comes with Selene but they're always depressing and painful."

"So you don't have them that often?"

"Nope, thank the Goddess."

We both laughed and I placed my present on top of the others. Then Bella arrived.

**Bella POV**

When I walked in I was enveloped by a warm hug.

Casey pulled away, "Happy Birthday Bella!" she couldn't stop smiling at everyone especially Carlisle.

_Could she have a crush on Carlisle?_

Casey glared at me then smirked. I wasn't used to mind readers. _I don't have a crush on Carlisle. He's like the father I lost. He and my dad were close when he was alive._

I nodded and looked over at the dinning room table. I felt my jaw drop and I heard Edward chuckle. The pile of presents was huge! All of them were wrapped the same except for one that sat on top. I walked over and picked it up.

"Open it Bella!!" Alice said sounding like a little girl.

"I'm guessing this is yours then Alice?" I said.

"No, it's Casey's but she wouldn't tell me what was in it!"

Casey smiled then yelled, "Edward! Stop it! You're giving me a headache!"

"Then let down the stupid shield!" he yelled back.

Casey shook her head and looked back at me smiling sheepishly. "Open it Bella."

I tore it open to find a braided silver necklace with a disk the size of a half dollar coin. The disk had a vine like pattern around the outside with flowers at four points on it. In the middle was a crescent moon with more engravings inside of the moon. "It's beautiful."

Casey smiled, "It's made from moonstone. It's supposed to protect the wearer's loved ones."

My eyes watered, "Thank you."

Casey came forward, took it out of my hands and fastened it around my neck so that it hung in the middle of my chest. "Ok, now you have to open the rest of your presents."

I picked up the first box and unwrapped it to find that there was nothing was inside.

Jasper smiled, "It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett's putting it in right now so you can't take it out."

I glared at him and Emmett when he walked back inside. I picked up the next present and started to open it when I felt a stinging sensation on my finger. I looked down at it to see blood flowing from the paper cut. Next thing I knew Edward was on top of me and Casey was trying to keep Jasper away from me. I felt searing pain on my arm and looked down to see that my whole arm was torn up by broken glass. Edward got off of me with his hand over his mouth and nose. Everyone was backing away from me except Carlisle and Jasper who was still trying to get past Casey.

Casey screamed as did Jasper as he bit her to get to me. A bright light emitted from where he broke her skin and they were both blasted apart.

"Sorry, Jasper," Casey said holding the arm that he had bitten. Everyone stared at Casey; she wasn't changing into a vampire. Carlisle smirked and started cleaning my arm up. "By the way, you won't feel blood lust for a couple of hours." Casey stood up and walked over to Carlisle. She held out her arm for Carlisle to see. "Clean bill of health?" she asked.

He ran his fingers quickly over her arm and nodded. She got up and went over to Jasper and helped him up. She smiled, "Don't worry I'm fine. I can't be turned into a vampire."

Everyone's jaw dropped including mine other than Carlisle who just chuckled quietly to himself. Casey turned to me, "Bella I'm heading back ok? I'll see you in the morning." With that she waved at everyone and walked out the door.

Carlisle finished bandaging up my arm and sent me home with Edward twenty minuets after Casey left.

**Casey POV**

When I got back to Bella's house I went straight to my room and checked the phone that my _father_ had given me. There were two calls from him and a call from my friend Sam. I quickly dialed her number. She finally picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Case! Oh My God! How are you? What's Forks like? Have you made any friends? Any _boys_?"

"Slow down Sam and in order, I'm good, it's cold and rainy but I like it, yes, and yes."

"Who?"

"To which question?"

"Come on Case you know which one I mean."

I laughed, "I just like messing with you. His name is Jacob, he's Native American, oh my Goddess I love his hair! He's really funny and kind."

"That's great Case! It sounds like you're forgetting about Shawn."

"I _had_."

"I'm sorry Case."

"It's ok. I'll talk to you later ok. I just got back from a party that kind of got a little crazy."

"Oh, fun. I'll talk to you soon. Love ya, Case.

"Love ya, too. Night."

"Night."

I hung up and felt depressed. How could I be best friends with someone who didn't even know my name? I got up and slid into a tank top and short and climbed into bed. I would call Jacob sometime this week. He really was sweet and I needed to get over Shawn. As I fell asleep I dreamed of Shawn telling me he was leaving for Cane and that I had never meant anything to him.


	5. Coming Out

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ****Just Casey.**

* * *

**Casey POV**

The next two days something seemed off between Bella and Edward. I figured they had a fight so I didn't pry but Alice and Jasper weren't there either. Then I saw Bella walk into the forest with Edward from my bedroom window. Bella didn't come out for hours and it started getting dark.

I ran downstairs, "Charlie, I'm worried about Bella."

Charlie looked up at me, "Why's that?"

I started to panic, "I saw her walk into the forest a couple of hours ago but she hasn't come out and I think she might be hurt. Charlie I'm worried about her, she could be lost and cold and Charlie we need to find her." I was becoming hysterical.

Charlie's face paled and he rushed to the phone. He called Billy and asked him to get as many people together as her could and to get them over here.

I tried to calm down but it wasn't working. Edward was with her, she was fine but Edward was with her and he was a vampire. _Oh Goddess_. I started to run into the forest but Charlie caught me.

"Casey we don't need you lost, too. Please, stay here. We'll find her."

I nodded and sat down on the ground refusing to go inside.

Soon people started arriving and Jacob ran over to me. He wrapped me in a warm hug and allowed me to cry into his shirt. "Shhh, it's ok. They'll find her. They'll find her," he said as he rubbed my back. "Let's get you inside, you need to stay warm."

I shook my head, "I want to be here when she's out of that forest."

Jacob nodded, "Let's at least get you some blankets."

I nodded and followed him into the house where he sat me on the couch so he could find some blankets but even before he came back, I fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke with a start to find that it was dawn and I heard voices outside saying Bella was ok. I ran outside in time to see a tall muscular man walk out of the forest with Bella in his arms. I ran straight up to him. "Is Bella ok?"

He nodded.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

"He left. They're leaving." She whispered

"Bella who's leaving?" I asked.

"The Cullens."

I froze. "No," I whispered. "Oh, no." I collapsed to the ground, "GOD NO!" I was going into hysterics again. I stood up not thinking straight, "No I'm not doing this again. NOT AGAIN!" I started to run into the forest but someone caught me around my waist and held me there even though I should have been able to break away. I looked behind me and saw the man that had carried Bella out of the forest. _Sam Uley_. I picked from his mind. _He's not human._

Jacob came over and I fell into his arms crying my heart out. For the third time in my life my heart was ripped out of my chest.

**October**

**November**

**December**

**January**

**Bella POV**

Charlie was saying something about sending me back to mom if I didn't do something so I did. I went to the movies with Jessica but it didn't end well but I heard Edward's voice. I went up to Casey's room to tell her about it she was totally unresponsive like she wasn't even alive. I ran down to Charlie.

"Char-dad what's up with Casey?" I asked him.

He sighed, "She's been like that since she collapsed when she heard that the Cullens were gone."

My throat tightened and I nodded. I climbed into bed and decided to get Casey out of the thing I had been in.

The next day I watched how she acted around others. She seemed normal but I could tell she was just and empty shell of the person she had been after she realized who Carlisle was. After school I drove her home and decided to do something reckless and stupid just like Edward wouldn't want. I suddenly saw three motorcycles for sale and I bought them. I needed to figure out who would fix them up for me. I smiled. Jacob. It was perfect. I picked Casey back up and drove to Jacob's house.

Jacob must have heard me pull up 'cause he was up front when I pulled in.

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake," I said hugging him.

Casey stepped out of the car but she didn't seem to even notice Jacob.

"Casey?" he said.

She looked at him and the glassy look in her eyes started to fade. "J-jac-cob?"

I flinched her voice was so broken compared to its old beautiful smoothness.

"Ya are you ok? I haven't seen you in forever."

Casey's eyes cleared and she collapsed, "Oh Goddess, how long have I been like that?"

Jacob knelt next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What do you mean 'like that'?" he asked.

I answered for her, "She means unresponsive, and Casey, around four months."

She shook her head, "That's even longer than last time."

I stared at her, "'Last time?'"

She nodded, "When one of my boyfriends left me."

It sounded like me and Edward. A pain shot through my heart and I crossed my arms over my chest. "How long ago?" I managed to say evenly.

"What's the date today?" she asked

"January 17th," Jacob looked like he was ready to kill someone. It dawned on me, _Jacob likes Casey._

"Then a year, two months ago, we had been dating for a year and he just left. He disappeared, no one knows where he went," Casey's voice was strong but I knew it was killing her.

"Casey," she looked up at me, "you don't need to be strong all the time."

She nodded and let the tears roll down her face. She didn't move except to put her face in Jacob's chest. _And Casey likes Jacob_ He held her tightly while I rubbed her back. When she finished crying her eyes weren't even the least bit puffy or red.

"Jacob, do you have any aspirin? I have a killer headache," she gave a weak smile.

Jacob nodded and stood up still holding her. He let go and ran into the house.

"Bella?"

I turned my attention back to Casey.

"Thank you. For everything and I do like Jacob. You're very observant and Bella…"

"Ya."

"Edward isn't like Shawn. Shawn left for selfish reasons but Edward left to protect you. He'll realize eventually that you're better off with him here."

I nodded feeling tears coming down my face, at that moment Jacob walked out and grimaced.

Casey laughed for the first time in months, "Sorry Jake once we finish with Bella's break down I think we'll be ok."

Jacob laughed and handed her the pills and a glass of water. She took them and drank the whole glass. "Thanks. Now Bella why are there three beat up motorcycles in the back of your car?"

I blushed, "I thought it would be something we could all do for fun but they need to be fixed up. I'll pay for the parts though if you'll fix them up Jake."

"You're not paying for them Bella, I will. I have plenty of money that is just going into a savings account."

"Casey, you can't," I tried to argue.

"Bella don't tell me what I can and can't do 'cause I will prove you wrong. Also I'm not letting you use your college fund."

I really hated mind readers.

Casey tried not to smile.

"So you up for the challenge, Jake?" Casey asked.

"Bring it on, Case," he said smiling.

For the next couple of hours we (Jacob) worked on the bikes though Casey tried to help as much as possible. She learned quickly and started helping even more. When it started to get dark Casey started yawning and falling asleep on her feet. We left and the happiness that surrounded me at Jacob's house disappeared.

"Bella, we need to come back soon. We both feel better there," Casey said quietly.

I nodded but she was already asleep again. When we got home Charlie carried her into her room and I went into mine. I fell asleep quickly but it was restless.

**Jacob POV**

That night I laid down thinking about Casey. She was beautiful all the time and it was amazing that she was actually interested in helping me fix up the motorcycles. She had looked so cute with some dirt on the side of her face. _Wow, you've got it bad._ Then when she cried over that asshole that had left her., I wanted to kill him even though I didn't even know him. Casey was everything that I had looked for in a girl and when I finally had that girl standing in front of me I couldn't even do anything. _I'm so pathetic_. I closed my eyes hoping that I would see her soon.

**Casey POV**

The next day me and Bella drove my car down to Jacob's house to pick him up to get parts for the bikes. Me and Bella sang along to the radio on the way there and laughed at our craziness. We picked Jacob up and he kissed both of us on the cheek causing Bella to blush. I was used to this sort of thing and I almost never blushed. We drove into Hoquiam laughing and joking the whole time.

"So, Casey, any boys back home?" Bella asked.

I laughed, "Yes, the whole city! Kidding, no. I'm currently single," I replied laughing. "It's the first time in awhile."

"Why's that?" Jacob asked.

"'Cause if I met someone here I didn't want to have to worry about dating someone back home," I replied. "How bout you Jake? I bet you have the girls drooling after you," I said smiling.

Jacob laughed, "Nope, never had a girlfriend."

"What?!" me and Bella yelled at the same time.

Jacob laughed again, "I never had met a girl who had what I was looking for."

"And what's that?" Bella asked.

"Uh, smart, funny, puts up with me on my worst days, and doesn't care too much about what she looks like."

Me and Bella both burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"Goddess! All guys want the same girl!" I said still laughing.

"Jake, no wonder you haven't found that girl here! There's probably five girls in the world like that," Bella said with tears rolling down her face. Neither of us knew what was so funny but it just felt so good to laugh again.

"Yep and I'm in the car with two of them," Jacob smirked as I blushed for the first time in two years.

"Darn you, Jacob!" I yelled laughing.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"I was on a roll! I haven't blushed in two years!" I said still laughing.

"I sure am a lucky guy then," Jake said smiling proudly.

"Oh, no you're not! You should have seen what happened to the last guy that made me blush!" I said cryptically.

"What happened to him," Bella asked smiling.

"He was in the hospital for a week," I frowned. "I got grounded for that. I had a wicked temper back then," I paused for a minuet. "Still do."

"How long were you grounded for?" Jacob asked.

"A month and it wasn't even for what I did to the guy," I glanced away from the road for a moment to glance at Bella and she caught my eyes. She was the only one that knew how bad my relationship was with my 'father'. "It was because of the fight I had with my _father_. It was even worse than normal. I actually punched him and it laid him flat on the floor. I was grounded for that month and I wasn't allowed to see my friends," I smirked. "Thing is he doesn't know about all the secret passageways in the palace."

"You punched your Dad?!" Jacob said surprised.

"He is _not_ my _father_ and he _never_ will be!" I said.

"Casey, calm," Bella said trying to get me to stop shaking.

"He's not?" Jacob asked confused.

"Crap," I said. "Jacob, you can_not_ tell _anyone_ that. Not even your dad. Please, Jake, promise me that," I said panicking.

"But Case," Jacob started.

Bella interrupted him, "Jacob, she has a good reason for asking you not to tell anyone. She's trying to protect you."

"From what?" he asked.

"Jake, I wish I could tell you I really do. I want to confide everything to you but I don't want you to get hurt. Bella knows and she's in a hell of a lot of danger by knowing about it if the right people hear about it," I told him honestly.

"Case, please tell me. I can help you," he said.

I pulled to the side of the road and turned to look at him in the back seat. "Jake, the person I'm hiding from could kill all of La Push in one night if they wanted to. They're trying to find me and kill me right now."

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked.

I gave him a crooked grin, "'Cause I've been running since I was five and I only stopped and changed my name when I was ten."

"Information overload," he muttered.

"Ask all your questions and I'll answer them if I can," I told him.

"Ok, who's hunting you?"

I shook my head, "Next question and I'm not telling you 'cause if you got the police involved they'd be killed in an instant."

Jake sighed annoyed, "Alright, who's your real family?

"Again not answering that 'cause that would spread like wildfire back home."

"Your real name?"

I shook my head. "No, although Casey has been my nickname since I was two."

"Are going to directly answer any of my questions?"

I laughed ruefully, "You've just been asking the questions that I can't answer; the ones that could put you in danger," I said. I checked for cars behind me and started driving again. "By the way, you still need to promise."

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you won't tell anyone about my father not actually being my father."

It was silent for a minuet, "I promise, Case."

I let out my held breath, "Thank you, Jake. Goddess, bless you."

"I have another question," he said.

"Ok," I said hesitantly.

"Why do you always say goddess instead of god?" Jacob asked.

"'Cause that's who I worship. My Goddess is the Goddess of the Moon, Selene."

"Oh, tell me about her," he said.

I smiled, "My Goddess is beautiful; actually, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her beauty. She loved my family and even appeared before us. She loves everyone on the earth even if they don't worship her. She is kind and gentle. Only the women in my family really worshipped her. The men worshipped Hecate the God of the Dark Moon. Hecate is totally gorgeous too; He and Selene have appeared to me when I was younger. They have incredible powers that they-"

"Casey!" Bella warned.

I stopped. I had almost told Jacob too much. "Anyway they protect us with their powers."

Jacob nodded knowing that I was going to tell him something I wasn't supposed to.

We reached the place that had all the parts that we needed and headed back to Jacob's house. When we got there two guys were standing outside who looked the same age as Jake.

He walked up to them and did the weird guy hug thing, "Quil, Embry. What's up?"

"We could ask you the same thing, man. I mean you're with a senior and a totally hot babe!" Embry said.

At that point I decided to walk up. I cocked my hip and put a hand on it; it was a move that I always used on the boys back home that accentuated my hourglass figure. "Thanks for thinking so," I said. It was too easy messing with teenage boys.

Their eyes popped out of their heads including Jake who I smiled innocently at. Bella came up next to me laughing and then I couldn't help it anymore and I laughed too.

"Goddess, you boys make this too easy!" I said wiping my eyes.

Quil stepped forward and took my hand, "I wish to know my Lady," he started.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How did my idiotic friend Jacob get a gem like you?" I could tell he was having a hard time not laughing.

"Well, I think it had to do with the fact that he was the first boy in my life who acted like he didn't even notice how I looked," me eyes met Jacob for a second then I directed them back at Quil again. "Which is a nice change from the norm," this time I raised both eyebrows at him.

He burst out laughing, "I can't see how he didn't but anyway-"

Embry cut him off, "As much as I love watching Quil degrade himself I would love to know how Jake scored both of you."

I blushed and then groaned, "Why does it seem that's it's always Americans that embarrass me! Oh, Jake I owe you a visit to the hospital as well as your friend." I was completely joking but I wanted to see their reactions and I let Bella know this as well.

"Embry," Jake said, "we should run."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Just trust me."

"But she's a girl." Big mistake buddy.

He didn't even see me kick him in the stomach before he was five feet away. I was furious and I still managed to hold back.

"What the hell?" he said.

"I would recommend you don't you don't underestimate me, Embry," I said as I helped him up.

Jacob and Quil stared at my while Embry grimaced as he got up. "The bruise will hurt really bad tomorrow but it'll be fine the next day."

"How do you know?" he asked surprised.

"I've had a kick harder than the one I gave you before," I said.

He stared at me, "From my friend Cam and she's a girl, too."

"Dang, what do you girls do over there? Fight for fun?" he asked.

"Pretty much," I said completely serious.

All three of the boys shook their heads.

Quil turned towards Jake, "By the way, Billy told us to tell you that you and the girls are having dinner with the Clearwaters."

"Thanks, Quil," Jake said.

They nodded and started to walk away. Embry slapped my butt as he walked and Jake instantly punched him in the stomach.

"What is this? Beat up on Embry day?" he said doubled over.

I crossed my arms, "Yep, pretty much."

"Hey, I'm going to go call Charlie," Bella said as she walked into the house.

"Sorry, about Embry," Jake said.

I laughed, "It's ok, the guys back home did it too." I smiled thinking about it. "Ya know, I miss them but I don't really want to head back. I like it here, especially the people."

Jake stepped a little closer to me, "Like who?" _Please say me, pleeeeaaase say me,_ he thought.

"Charlie, Bella, the people at school, the Cullen's before they left…" I drifted off.

_Me? Am I included? God why would she like a guy like me,_ he thought.

"But especially one person…" I was having fun with this.

_Who?__Who?__ Who?!_

"You," I said looking straight into his eyes.

_What? Did she just say that?_

I smiled. "Jake, I really like you. Do you feel the sa-"

Jacob cut me off my grabbing my head and kissing me. It was the perfect kiss even better than the kisses I had shared with Shawn and he had kissed other girls. Then something in me seemed to shift into place like a dislocated joint being put back in place. It hurt at first then felt amazing. I threw my arms up around his neck to pull myself closer to him. I stood up on the tips of my toes to press my lips harder against his. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his lips. He was almost a whole foot taller than my five foot six. I opened my lips and licked his lips. He parted them for me and I felt his tongue on mine. I felt my heart rate fall into sync with his as his hands twined in my hair. The smell and feel of him was driving me insane and I couldn't get enough of him.

Then I heard Bella's thoughts, _Casey, Charlie will be here in about five minuets._

I had to force myself pull my lips from his. Both of us were breathing hard and we couldn't look away from the others eyes. _Goddess I want him so bad!_ I closed my eyes and rested my head on him as I moved my hands to his chest. His hands untangled from my hair and wrapped around my back. I looked up at Jake, "We should head in."

He nodded and we walked into the house hand in hand.

* * *

**Yay! Jacob and Casey acted on thier feelings! So now go tell me what you think. By the way to the people that are reading this I updated all the chapters and changed some minor things except for in chapter three.**


	6. Meeting

**I do not own Twilight and by the way I do not worship the goddess Selene or Hecate. (I own Casey :D)**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I could not believe it. I kissed Casey. And she kissed back! _And_ she let me hold her afterwards_ and_ hold her hand. Bella smiled when we walked in and Casey beamed. She looked so happy! Sadly, Leah Clearwater had to ruin it.

"Well, let's see how this relationship will screw up," she said.

Casey looked at her, "Sorry, who are you?"

Leah glared at her.

"That'll totally give you wrinkles like believe me I like know," Casey said is a fake valley girl accent.

Leah tried not to smile but didn't succeed.

"I mean I like used to glare at like _everyone_ and like I got like the worst wrinkles at like _thirteen_! Thankfully someone like knew this _ah_-mazing like cream that like got rid of it. That woman is like a saint!" Casey looked over at Leah and they both ended up doubled over laughing.

Casey walked over to Leah without letting go of my hand. She extended her other hand, "I'm Casey."

Leah took it, "Leah."

Casey smiled and nodded.

I sat down on the couch and Casey sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist afraid that she might stand up but instead she set her arm on top of my arm and knee. She gently rubbed her thumb on the side of my knee as she continued to talk to Leah.

"I can tell you're not from around here by the way you're so tan. So where are you from?" Leah asked.

"You're not going to believe me but I'm from Japan," Casey replied.

"No way! You even have an American accent!"

"I copied it from listening to people in the airport. I'm very good at sounding like a local where ever I am," Casey said shrugging.

"So you can speak Japanese?"

She nodded.

"And you speak American fluently?"

Casey nodded again.

"Wow, I would love to learn Japanese."

Casey smiled, "I love speaking it even though I speak English better. My grammar is much better."

Leah nodded. "Do you speak any other languages?"

"Ya but not as well as I speak Japanese or English."

Just then Seth walked in and stopped and stared at Casey. She acted like she didn't notice and leaned back against my chest so that I was visible behind her. Seth shook his head before walking over and plopping down next to his sister, Leah.

"Seth, where have you been mom's been worried," Leah said.

Seth shrugged.

"Hey, Seth," I said. "This is Casey and that's Bella," I motioned to where Bella was sitting on the ground facing us. "Seth's two years younger than us."

"Hey! You didn't have to tell her that!" he yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes as Casey, Leah and Bella laughed.

"Dinner!" someone yelled. All of us jumped up and got to the table as quick as possible. The whole time Casey and Leah exchanged snide comments causing everyone to laugh. By the end of dinner Casey and Leah were friends. After dinner we all gathered in the living room again and Casey sat on my lap. In the middle of a conversation Casey's body relaxed and I realized she was asleep.

"Uh, Charlie?" I said nervouse.

Charlie looked over at us and chuckled softly. "Well, I don't think she's fit to drive."

All of us laughed quietly.

"Charlie she can stay here if you don't mind," Dad said.

"I would say yes if it wasn't for the fact that tomorrow she has school."

"Dad, just let her have the day off," Bella said. "She's been through a lot these last couple of months."

Charlie sighed, "Alright, thank you, Billy."

"You're welcome, Charlie."

After that everyone left pretty quickly. I stood up slowly with Casey in my arms so that I wouldn't wake her and I carried her into my room. I laid her gently down on my bed and pulled the covers over her. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and said my name quietly before her face relaxed again into sleep. I walked out to the couch and pulled a blanket over me and fell asleep again thinking about Casey.

**Casey POV**

I woke up and looked around; I wasn't in my room. I started to panic when there was a knock.

"Y-ya?" I asked disoriented.

The door opened and Jacob peaked in, "Hey, you want some breakfast?"

"Ya, sure but, uh, where am I?" I asked.

Jacob laughed, "My room."

"What am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep last night and my dad said you could stay here."

I nodded and looked at the clock; it was ten thirty-six. "Crap! I'm late for school!" I started to run out his door but he caught me around the waist.

"Charlie called you in sick, so you have the day off," he said into my hair.

"Ok, but why aren't you in school?"

"My dad called me in sick, too."

"Oh, cool. Is your dad here?"

"Naw, he's out fishing with Harry Clearwater."

I nodded. I was home alone with Jake. I had always had trouble with boundaries, I was still a virgin but there was an instance that I almost wasn't, I mean I always pushed the limits especially when it came to fighting. My body was always pushed to the breaking point when I fought or trained and people wondered why I have such a long medical bill.

"Hey, Jake, I'm sorry but there's some things that I really need to take care of." I hated doing this to him but I needed to call my _father_ and I needed to train a little.

His face fell. "Oh."

"I'll come back with Bella when she's done with school. I'm sorry," I kissed his cheek and walked to my car just as my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I said.

"So, you do pick up your phone," my _father_ said.

"I've been busy."

"Casey, you are a princess, act like one."

"Oh, so you want me to act like a spoiled brat?"

"You already do."

"Oh, I thought that was you."

"You will treat me with respect."

"Not likely. People have to earn my respect."

"Do you realize that I could make it so that you have to stay away longer?"

"I really don't care in the least if you sent me home or not."

"Then you're willing to leave your team short a member?"

He knew he had me there. I would do anything to protect my team made up of my friends.

"My friends know how to take care of themselves."

"How did I raise someone so heartless?"

"You didn't raise me!" I yelled into the phone.

"Well there's the problem. You're parents couldn't control you."

"You shut up about them! You don't even know who they are!"

"And neither do you." He thought I had lost my memory of my past.

"You are the most heartless person I have ever met and I cannot tell you how happy I am that I'm not related to you." I pressed the end button and drove away. My guard was lowering and I started hearing everyone's thoughts in my head causing a major migraine.

I pulled to the side of the road and locked my car. I walked into the woods to find a good place to relax and train a little bit. I found a small circle of trees with the area inside of them was clear of any bushes or plants other than some grass. I sat down in the middle and let my mind open to the world. I felt the trees breathe in carbon dioxide and breathe out oxygen. I felt the insects buzzing around me, and the animals running through the forest. I sensed one running towards me and I focused my energy on it. My senses told me that it was a very large wolf but something wasn't really animal. It suddenly broke through the ring of trees and stared at me. I relaxed my posture realizing what it was. I stood up slowly, "Hello, shape-shifter."

The black wolf's eyes widened.

I laughed, "You're not that hard to recognize if you know what to look for," I smiled at it.

It tilted its head and looked at me quizzically.

I sat back down. "Please, sit. I'd like to talk to you. Just to let you know I'll be able to read your mind so that you don't have to change back."

It nodded its head and laid down.

"Ok, what's your name? I'm Casey by the way."

_I know. I'm Sam Uley._

"Oh, you're that guy that found Bella in the forest after the Cullens left," my throat tightened and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

_Why do you care about them? If you can tell what I am you should have been able to tell what they were._

"Yes, I know they were vampires but Carlisle has been a friend of my family for generations."

_And you never once worried about what he might do to you?_

"I can protect myself. I'm a very good fighter. Oh, once we're finished talking would you like to help me fight?"

He looked at me confused. _But wouldn't I hurt you?_

I laughed, "Well you could but I can heal quickly if I want and I have a feeling that I can evade your attacks."

_Hmmm, that would be interesting. Would it be similar to if I fought a vampire?_

"Yes, except my limbs won't magically reattach so I would appreciate it if you don't try and rip them off."

He laughed but it came out like a bark. _Ok, I won't rip your arms and legs off._

"Hey! What about my head?" I asked laughing.

He rolled his eyes, I _won't rip off your head either._

"So, do you have a pack?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, _I won't relay that to someone who is on the leeches side._

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, you honestly think I would betray you to some nomad vampire? I've killed vampires with the help of wolves like you but I've also killed werewolves. I'm kinda neutral. I bounce back and forth depending on the situation. In you case since you protect others against vampires I would never intentionally harm you or your pack if you have one."

He nodded, _Alright now I understand and yes I have a pack and I am alpha._

"But not the true alpha?"

He looked at me surprised, _How did you know?_

"There are certain things that I just sense, like you hold authority but not the typical amount that a true alpha does."

_Interesting. Is there anything else you can sense?_

"There's too much to say, but some of the main ones are supernatural beings, threats, when evil is coming or a major change."

_Well, would you like that fight? _He asked getting to his feet.

I nodded, "Would you like your pack to watch?"

_Do you mind?_

I shook my head, "Not at all."

He nodded and howled. I covered my ears because of how loud it was.

Suddenly two voices joined me in Sam's head.

_Sam what's goin' on? Any leeches?_

_No Paul. A little demonstration I guess_. Sam looked at me.

_What against a girl?_

"Sam, do me a favor and let me punch him once?" I asked once.

Sam nodded

_Sam, are you really going to do this? She's human._

I smiled. "I am, but I'm not a typical human."

The two wolves burst through the trees. _Hey she can read our minds!_ Paul thought.

"Yes, I can and by the way," I crossed the clearing in a second and punched the dark silver wolf that was Paul back out of the clearing where I heard him hit a tree.

Both the black and brown wolves looked behind them where their pack mate flew out of the clearing.

_Well can't say I feel sorry for you,_ Jarred thought.

_Ah, shut up! How did she punch me that hard?_ He asked as he limped into the clearing.

"Suck it up, I've been punched that hard before and I didn't break anything."

_She's a leech!_ Paul thought as he suddenly jumped at me.

I ducked and kicked him sending him straight into a tree. "I am not a vampire you idiot! Do I smell like one?! I don't think so!"

_She actually smells really good. I'm surprised the Cullens didn't bite her,_ Jarred thought.

"Well, Sam you still want that fight?" I asked him.

_Dude, don't do it! That girl has a nasty punch,_ Paul said as he walked back to us.

"As long as Sam doesn't piss me off I won't hurt him too much. I'll help you guys learn how to fight vampires more effectively but in exchange you give your word that you will not harm the Cullens unless they kill someone."

_We already have treaty like that with them,_ Sam thought.

I nodded and got ready to fight. "I'll fight just like a vampire would so be ready. On three, one, two, three!" with that we started.

Hours later we all relaxed in the shade of the forest. I looked at my phone, "CRAP!"

The wolves jumped up looking for danger. "Sorry guys. Nothings up I'm just late for something. If you need me just yell in your head, I'll know." I turned on my heel and ran for my car. I raced back to Jacob's house and pulled into the driveway. I passed Bella's truck as I ran at a human pace towards Jacob's garage sensing that they were there.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I said as I almost ran into Bella. "Sorry, I'm late! I lost track of time."

Bella nodded while Jacob gave me a sad look. I hugged Bella and gave Jake a quick kiss on the mouth before sitting on one of the counters in the garage. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well, Jake finished the bikes and he offered to teach us how to drive them," Bella said smiling.

"That's awesome! Jake you are absolutely amazing!" I said as I ran over and hugged him pushing him up against a wall.

Bella laughed as Jacob blushed. I let go of him and walked over to my bike, "One thing Bella. Jacob is only going to be teaching you, I already know how. Although, the last time I rode one was five years ago."

"But you would have been under age!" Bella said surprised.

I smiled, "That's probably why I crashed."

At that Jacob laughed and we loaded the bikes into the back of Bella's truck.

**Bella POV**

We all came back in one piece but not uninjured. Jacob came back with only little scratches and that was from the bushes that I had accidentally driven into. There was Casey who had scraped her arm a little but it just looked like she fell. And then there was me who had a cut across my forehead and bruises from the bike landing on me _twice!_

Me and Casey went home and went to bed. I fell into a deep sleep when Casey woke me up.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Bella, have you noticed that I get sick around the time of the full moon?" she asked me quietly.

I nodded.

"Well, I don't know what to do 'cause I can't be seen during the full moon and I don't know what to tell Jake cause if I say I'm sick I know he'll come and try to help."

"Why can't you be seen?"

She sighed, "I look different. I don't look like me. I look like a goddess. My eyes change to blue with white specks and my hair turns a golden color with white and black highlights. Actually I can show you now."

She climbed off my bed and closed her eyes. Her skin turned to a beautiful tan that was slightly darker than her normal skin and her hair turned into perfect curls that fell halfway down her back with the black and white highlights as she described. When she opened her eyes I gasped. Her eyes were a midnight blue with tiny flecks of white making them look like the night sky.

"Oh my God! Casey, you look amazing."

She laughed lightly and I realized that her voice had even changed. It was much softer and lighter.

"Do you see why people can't see me and know who I am? They'll know something is up and my half sister will find me."

I nodded. "I'll keep Jacob away. Is it just for the night?"

"It's when the full moon is in the sky."

"Alright."

Casey smiled and her appearance changed back to normal. "And Bella, that is what I should look like if I didn't hide my appearance."

I stared after her after she left my room. I finally laid back down and dreamed of beautiful goddesses surrounding me.

* * *

**Ok, I need reviews cause otherwise I don't know if my story is good or not. Soooooo, leave a review! :)**


	7. Dating

**So duh, I don't own Twilight or the characters from Twilight. I'm really getting sick of saying that :P**

* * *

Jacob POV

I woke up and couldn't stop thinking about Casey. She was the most amazing girl I had every met and she was my girlfriend. I smiled and looked at my clock. I had time to call Case and see if she would be able to go out tonight. I grabbed the house phone and dialed her number that I had already memorized.

"Hello?" I heard her mumble on the other end.

"Hey Case, it's Jacob.

"Jake, do you know how early it is?"

"Six thirty in the morning."

"Exactly so why are you calling so early?"

"Cause all sane people are up by this time to get ready for school." I heard her cuss on the other end and some thuds.

"Jake you are my Savior! I owe you."

"Would you like to pay that off tonight?"

"What?"

"Casey, do you want to go on a date with me, tonight?"

"Are you really asking that?" she said and my heart sank. "Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with you? You're Jacob Freaking Black!" She said laughing on the other end.

I laughed too.

"Do you want me to pick you up after school?"

"Yeah that would be perfect. Are you going to pick me up at Charlie's or at FHS?"

"FHS?" I asked not understanding.

Forks High School."

"Oh, I'll pick you up at Charlie's at four."

"Can you make it four thirty?"

"Sure, why?" I asked.

"Cause I want to look nice for you."

I froze for a moment and my heart rate increased.

"Jake, are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm good."

"Ok, I'll see you at four thirty."

"Talk to you then Case, and have fun at school."

"I'm guessing I won't but thanks. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Case." I hung up the phone trying to think about what I wanted to do for I first date. I suddenly remembered the look on her face when she stepped into the ocean. She looked so calm and happy; it was the happiest I had ever seen her. I knew what I was going to do and I ran out of room to get started on it.

**Casey POV**

I quickly threw on a shirt and jeans not really caring what I looked like for school. I ran to my closet to take a look at what I might want to wear. I pulled out a denim skirt, a shirt to go with it and a dress. Of the two outfits I could go anywhere. I smiled and ran downstairs and grabbed some cereal. Bella came down two seconds later.

"Bella, guess what!" I said practically jumping on her.

She tripped on the last step but she steadied herself before she fell. "What?"

"I have a date with Jake today!" I said beaming.

She smiled, "Casey, that's great."

"You should go hang out with Angela," I suggested. I didn't want her all by herself since we both seemed to be better when we were around Jacob.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I spent anytime with her."

I smiled, "Ready?"

She nodded and we walked out to my car. The drive to school was quiet and I could actually think straight for the first time. My relationship with Jake had something to it that had never happened to me before. I felt complete around him or almost complete. Something was missing from Jake and I couldn't put my finger on it. _Please let Jake be the one, please Selene let him be the one for me._ We reached school and Bella and I walked to our first class. Spanish was the most boring class. I would have conversations with the teacher sometimes in Spanish but I mostly did what I wanted. Geometry wasn't much better but having to use inches and feet instead of centimeters and meters made it a bit more difficult. Chemistry was actually somewhat interesting with the lab experiments but the work that the teacher gave us to do was incredibly easy. English was easy as well and not boring since it helped me to improve my proper English. I finally had my last class of World History. Normally the class was interesting but to day they were talking about the Carlyle's influence was in the world. I wasn't paying attention when I heard one thing that the teacher stated incredibly wrong.

"The Carlyle's were a bloodthirsty family that wanted to rule the world with an army," he said.

"That's completely wrong," I said.

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked surprised that I had said something in his class.

"The Carlyle's were bent on peace. They did build the strongest army the world has ever seen but that army was only to convince other countries not to fight them."

"Well, that may be your opinion, but…" he started but I interrupted him.

"It's not an opinion since I was taught by the very government who created the army."

"You're from the city that the Carlyle's used to rule?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I am."

"Then you know how the Carlyle family was destroyed?" he asked.

_Of course I know you idiot, I'm the only survivor. _I tempted to tell him that but I couldn't. "Yes, I do know but I am not at liberty to tell you," I said. "That is our private business."

"Whoever killed the Carlyle's could very well destroy other royal families. That information could help protect those families," I could tell that he only wanted to know to feel special but I could only tell him what the government suspected.

"There is no need for other royal families to worry because the Carlyle family had a very valuable item that the opposing party wanted. This item though was hidden and lost with the death of the last Carlyle," I said and the bell rang. "That's all I'm going to say but get your facts straight."

The teacher stared at me as I walked out of the classroom.

I waited by my car for Bella. I closed my eyes and concentrated on where Bella was. She was coming out of her class now. If I drove to entrance from the school the parking lot I would be there just in time to pick her up. I climbed into my car and stopped in front of the gate as Bella walked up.

"Good timing," she said as she buckled herself in.

"It helps when you can sense anything around you," I said as I sped towards her house. We got there ten minutes faster than normal and I ran into the house. I only had around forty-five minutes to get ready. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair and body. I used my power of fire to heat my hair so that it dried in a minute. I ran into room and decided to call Jacob to see what I should wear.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Jake. I wanted to know where we're going so that I can dress accordingly," I said.

"Sorry, Case, it's a surprise but you should dress casual."

"Ok, I'll see you soon Jake," I said.

"Yeah, bye, Case."

"Bye."

I hung up and decided to wear the denim skirt with the frayed edge and my deep purple tunic shirt. I looked in the mirror and decided to do something with my hair. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail and decided I was good. I grabbed my cell phone and a black jacket. I walked into Bella's room.

"Wow, Casey. You look amazing," Bella said.

I smiled, "Thanks Bella. Are you going out with Angela to do something?"

"Yeah she's going to pick me up in half and hour," she said smiling.

I was happy that Bella was doing something with Angela. She was such a great person, both of them were really.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. "That's probably Jake, I'll see you later Bella and have fun, okay?"

She nodded, "I will. You have fun too."

I smiled and walked down stairs as I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and was greeted by a smiling Jacob. He gave me a hug and I gently kissed him on the lips. His lips broke into a huge smile that made my day absolutely amazing.

"Ready Case?" he asked.

His voice was so much better in person than over the phone. "Yep, let's go."

We walked hand in hand to his dad's car once in he handed me a blindfold.

"No way. There is no way you are getting this on me," I said.

"Case, please. I want this to be a surprise," he pleaded with me.

I nodded and slipped it on.

**Jacob POV**

I loved how she was so against putting on the blindfold. She was incredibly stubborn around everyone but me. She grudgingly put it on. She seemed to be searching for something on the seat and I guessed it was my hand. I put it on the seat and waited for her to find it. Once she did, she laced her fingers through mine and she relaxed in the seat. I pulled out of Bella's driveway and headed towards First Beach. We talked idly about random things and I complained about how hard Spanish was and she laughed. After that she refused to speak English and only spoke Spanish to 'help my Spanish' but I thought it was just to drive me crazy. She finally switched out of Spanish but she started speaking Japanese.

"Uh, Case I don't speak Japanese at all," I said.

"Oh, oops. Sorry. I totally forgot about speaking in English. I've done that to Bella before."

We laughed together and I pulled up next to the beach and unbuckled.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Casey asked pouting.

"Not yet Case," I said as I opened her door. "Ok, go ahead and climb out. Just hold onto my hand." I led her to the edge of the beach and took off her blindfold. She smiled when she saw the beach. I grabbed her hand and lead her along the beach after we took off our shoes.

"Jake, oh my Goddess," Casey said.

In front of us was a blanket and a basket of food. I smiled, "Do you like it?"

"This is so sweet Jake. Thank you."

We walked over to the blanket and I sat down pulling her into my lap. I opened the basket and pulled out some strawberries.

"What are those?" Casey asked.

I looked down at her shocked. "You've never had a strawberry?"

She shook her head. I picked one up and held it in front of her mouth. She took a small bite out of it. "That's amazing! I've never had anything like that."

I pulled out the chocolate dipping sauce. "Ok, now try this." I dipped the strawberry in and she took a bite of it. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan.

"That has to be the best thing I have ever had!"

I smiled and she grabbed a strawberry. She dipped it in the chocolate and held it in front of my mouth. I held her hand steady and took a bite out of it. I felt a little dribble down my chin and I reached for a napkin.

"I'll get it Jake," Casey said. She carefully licked off the chocolate and kissed me on the mouth. She tasted incredible and I growled as she started to pull away. She laughed lightly and kissed me again harder this time. My arms wound around her back and pulled her closer to my body. She placed a hand on my cheek and ran it up into my hair to my neck. Her tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to her. She shifted her position so she was higher than I was and could press against my lips harder. Her hand that was on my neck pulled my head even closer to her as her other hand ran up and down my chest. I leaned back on the blanket so she was on top of me. Her hips ground into mine causing my erection to grow even more. My moan mingled with hers and she broke away barely breathing hard. "Jake, if we don't stop now, I'm not going to stop."

I nodded and she rolled off of me. I kissed her on the forehead and sat up. She sat up too and moved to sit in-between my legs. We ate and talked about our lives. Casey was very careful about what she said but I knew she was speaking the truth the whole time.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I can't tell you everything but I don't want you to get hurt," she said her voice breaking. "I want you to know everything about me but you can't for your own safety."

It hurt me to see her cry. "Case, it's ok. It's ok."

"Jake, it's not ok. I lie to everyone I meet! My best friend doesn't even know the real me. Jake, you're too good for me. You deserve someone better."

"Case, I don't deserve you. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met," I said.

She didn't say anything after that. She just let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I had to ruin our date," she said after her tears had dried.

"You didn't ruin it. I really just wanted to be near you." I pulled her tighter against my chest.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "You are to good to me Jacob Black."

I looked out at the horizon and noticed that the sun was setting, "I should get you home," I said sadly.

She glanced at the sun too, "I don't want to leave. I haven't been this relaxed in a long time. You're my sanctuary, Jake."

I looked down at her and I kissed her gently on the lips. "And you're mine."

We got up and picked up our stuff before heading back to the car. I drove back to Bella's house and helped Casey out of the car. I walked her up to the porch with her hand in mine.

"Good night, Casey," I said and I kissed her forehead.

"Night, Jake," she said and she walked into her house.

I climbed into my car and couldnt get Casey out of my mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Review people! I've gotten nothin' on what you think about this so R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	8. Getting Sick

**Okay, Casey uses some very colorful words which start with f, a, b, h. So if language is a problem skip the bolded line**

* * *

**Casey POV**

School the next day was worse than some of the torture I had received on missions to retrieve something or someone. The teachers droned on and on about things that I had learned years ago. I wished I could at least go to school with Jake but that meant that I would have to wake up even earlier which was something I really wanted to avoid like the plague. When school finally ended me and Bella met up and drove to Jake's in my car. We were all laying around in His living room when Bella slammed her book shut and glared at it like it had offended her.

"Bells what is it?" Jacob asked her.

"Mike asked me to go to the movies with him," she said still frowning.

I burst out laughing and fell out of the chair that I was sitting in causing Bella and Jacob to join my laughter.

"Case, what's so funny about that guy asking Bella out?" Jake asked.

"Cause for the first time she actually said yes! Actually that really isn't funny. I guess I just needed to laugh."

They stared at me and laughed.

"So, Bella I can tell you don't want to go with him so what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I was going to ask you two to come and also Angela and Ben to come along," she said.

"Bella, you just set yourself up for a triple date. You know that right?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, then. Jacob, you're uninvited," Bella said.

Jake pouted, "Oh, come on Bells."

I smiled, "Now Bella, how can you resist that face?" I asked as if I was talking to a baby.

Both of us started cracking up laughing at the look on Jacob's face.

"You're right I can't resist it," Bella said.

"How did I get such weird friends?" Jacob mumbled.

I kissed him briefly on the lips, "Oh, you know you love us! Bella just bring Jake. We'll make sure that Mike doesn't jump you."

"Alright, just please don't jump each other either, please," she begged.

I rolled my eyes, "You take the fun out of everything!"

I looked over at the clock and sighed; it was the time that I always got a call from home. Jacob and Bella both looked at me questionably. I held up three fingers, two fingers, one finger, and pointed at my phone which had started vibrating. I looked at the screen and groaned.

"Hello," I said hesitantly which was rewarded by screaming that almost made me deaf.

"Will you shut up before I go deaf?" I yelled into the phone.

"Case we're just happy to hear you beautiful voice," a deep voice said.

"KYLE?!" I screamed into the phone.

"The one and only."

**"Where the HELL have you been, you bastard! I searched high and low for you ass and now that I'm gone you fucking show up?!"**

"I did that so you wouldn't kill me."

"You better learn how to sleep with _both_ eyes open if you want to live to have kids!"

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're threatening!" Cam yelled into the phone.

"My apologies if your boyfriend landed me in the hospital for TWO WEEKS!"

"Sorry, you can beat him up just not anything essential." Cam said

"Come on babe," Kyle whined.

"You brought this upon yourself, Kyle," I said. "One thing, why is it you guys calling and not my father?"

"Oh, he's at the spa cause I guess talking to you stresses him out," Cam said.

"Well, that's because he's afraid she'll beat him up," Jamie said.

"Hey! That was one time and he deserved it! And I didn't even hit him that hard!" I defended.

"Sure, out cold for five hours. That's not a hard punch at all," Jamie said sarcastically.

"I've taken harder punches and I wasn't knocked out," I said.

"That's because you're you and you're too stubborn to go down without a fight if you can manage it," Cam said.

"Even if she can't manage it she still tries," Sam said.

"Hold on, how many people are with you?" I asked.

"There's our team and the team that Kyle's on," Jamie said which was followed by three male voices saying various hellos.

"Hey Trent, hey Logan, hey Josh," I said as Jacob gave me a funny look. "Hold on, I'm with some friends so I'll put you on speaker."

"How many people are with you?" Sam asked.

"Ok, there's just two people but hey, they're awesome. There's Bella, and Jacob here," I said.

"Oh my god! Jacob is such a hot name!" Cam said.

Jacob's face turned a darker shade of brown which I guessed was his blush. "Aww, guys you made my boyfriend blush! Oh, oops."

"_BOYFRIEND!"_ everyone in the room yelled at once.

"Come on guys you're going to blow out the speakers on my phone," I whined.

"When did you get said boyfriend?!" Cam yelled.

"Uh, Jake when did you kiss me?" I asked.

"It was the day we had dinner with the Clearwaters but other than that, I don't know. I think it was around a month ago," Jake said nervously.

"WHAT?! You didn't tell us?" Cam said hurt.

"Hey! I told Sam about Jake! Oops, sorry Sam," I said.

"Samantha Alena Karson! YOU ARE DEAD!" Cam yelled.

"Gee thanks Case," Sam said.

"Jamie, make sure that Cam doesn't hit Sam," I said.

"Will do," she replied.

"Boys, you can help too," I said.

"We don't get involved in cat fights except for Logan," Kyle said.

"Hey!" Logan said and I heard a loud thud.

"_ENOUGH!_" I yelled. "I'm hanging up so I don't have to deal with the cat fights and dog fights and if this is going on in my room all of you are going to be dead. I'll talk to you all later. Love you guys," I said.

I given goodbyes and I love you's as I hung up the phone.

"I love my friends. I love my friends. I love my friends," I chanted as I closed my eyes.

Bella started laughing, "Well that was interesting."

I smiled and joined Jacob and Bella in laughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Friday night I was standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what I was going to wear. I really wanted to wear this amazing dress but Bella had told me it was too fancy to just be going to the movies so I threw it back in my closet for the time that I wanted to look amazingly stunning for Jacob. I sighed and grabbed my dark wash jeans and put them on. At least now I wasn't just sanding in my underwear and bra. I looked at the clock I only had an hour to get myself dressed and Bella. I threw on a tattered t-shirt for the time being and walked into Bella's room. I walked to her closet and found the perfect outfit right away. A pair medium wash straight leg jeans and a blue shirt that floated away from her body emphasizing her hips. She pulled them on and I started on her hair. Her hair was a beautiful brown that I couldn't stand to put up. I took a section of hair from either side of her head and braided them until the back of her head where I braided the two into one braid. Then I put a little blush and mascara on her and she was done.

"Ok, Bella. You're done," I said.

"Already? Alice used to take forever," Bella said without thinking. We both looked at each other. "Casey, do you ever think about you family?"

I nodded, "I try not to but I can't." I walked out of the room and went back to my closet. _My family_. Whenever I thought of them it was always a companied by pain that if I dwelled on it too long would make my heart feel like it was on fire. I shook my head to stop myself from thinking of them. Then I pulled out the perfect thing, it was shirt that you wrapped around your body and tied in the back but it looked like it was a half sleeve sweater that draped down in the front. It also had designs on the back and arms. I grabbed it and a white tank top and threw them on while I ran into the bathroom. I messed up my hair a bit so that my curls looked the way that I knew Jake liked. There were bonuses to being able to read people's minds but I hated the invasion of privacy. I put on some Chap Stick and blush. I looked at myself in the mirror I didn't need any mascara, my eyelashes were already black and long, my eyes didn't need to be emphasized at all they were noticeable enough and I had naturally smooth skin. I ran back into my room and grabbed my purse throwing in money, keys to the house, my phone and more chap stick. I heard a knock at the door heard Charlie call us. I grabbed Bella and we ran down the stairs with Bella only tripping on the last step.

Jacob stared at Bella then at me and his eyes couldn't leave mine. I felt my knees grow weak. _Goddess, please don't let me collapse because he just looked at me!_ I was able to walk over and give him a soft peck on the lips.

"See you later dad," Bella said as we walked out the door.

Me and Bella stared at the car that stood in the drive way. "Jake! You finished it! You finished the Rabbit" I said with a smile on my face. "It looks awesome."

Jacob smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Come on! I want to make sure it runs!" I said as I ran over to the car.

Jacob and Bella walked behind me. We all climbed in with me in shot gun, Bella in the back and Jacob, of course driving.

I couldn't help but take a peek into Jacob's thoughts. _Casey looks amazing. She's the most beautiful girl in the world and she doesn't notice. She could walk in a trash bag and she would still look like a goddess,_ he thought.

I loved Jake. I loved him with all my heart. I would die protecting him if I had to. _Ok, when did i decide that I would die for him or that I loved him?_

We were soon at the movie theatre and saw Mike standing there all by himself.

"Oh, no. Ben and Angela couldn't make it," I said.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"He's all by himself," I lied. I heard it in his mind and he was happy about it but he didn't know that Jacob and I were coming.

When we got out of the car I could tell that he wasn't happy. "Hey, Mike," I said as I ignored the glare he gave me and Jacob. When we went into the movie theatre I made sure that Bella was holding the popcorn on the side that Mike was sitting so that she had an excuse not to hold his hand and I had Jacob sit next to her just incase the movie freaked her out. I stayed under his arm during the movie and everyonce in awhile I would start kissing him. Then at a non gory part of the movie Mike ran out of the theatre looking a little green.

"Oh, great. He's got the flu," I said under my breath.

At the end of the movie we found Mike still in the bathroom. He told us to just go home so we wouldn't get it.

"Well, at least he didn't try and kiss you Bella," I said.

She nodded, "But I feel bad that he got sick."

"Me too but I'm glad I'm not," I said.

"I am too," Jake said. "So I can do this," he grabbed me and dipped me as he kissed me. I started struggling; his skin felt like it was on fire and it was hurting me.

"Jake are you ok?" I asked.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Bella, feel his forehead. Does it feel really warm?" I asked.

Bella jerked back when she touched him, "Jake you're burning up!"

"I feel fine though," Jake said.

We climbed in the car and Jacob started to sweat. Once we got back to the house me and Bella climbed out of the car and Jacob tried too.

"Jake, no," I said as I pushed him back into the car. "You are going home now. I don't care if you feel fine, just please go home and rest."

He nodded, "Ya I'm not feeling so great anymore. I'll call you later Case. I love you." Both of us froze. "Case, I'm sorry, I,"

"Jake," he looked at expectantly, "I love you, too. I would kiss you right now except one you need to get home and two I really don't want to get sick. Good night." I smiled at him and kissed his forehead before walking into the house. As I closed the door I heard his car start and drive away.

I ran right up to Bella's room and jumped on her knocking her onto her bed.

"Jake said he loved me!" I squealed.

Bella stared at me and we started screaming together. "Casey that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"I know! Maybe he'll be the one!"

"What?" Bella asked.

"Every possessor of Selene has to go through this ritual that connects our soul to another. You need to know that the person is ok and you would do anything for them. It's the truest form of love there is."

"What happens if you don't do the ritual?"

"If you don't do it by the time that you're sixteen, you die."

She stared at me.

"So you plan on telling him that if he doesn't do this ritual that you'll die?"

"No, I'll ease into that slowly. That'll be the last thing I tell him. It's the most shocking one so, ya."

She shook her head. "Alright tell him soon and do this-"

"Bonding."

"Right, this bonding thing so you don't die and I lose another friend."

I nodded and stood up. "Night, Bella."

"Night, Casey."

* * *

**I need reviews people! so help me out and write a review!**


	9. Beyond Pain

**I do not own anything other that Casey.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The next morning I woke and stood up when my stomach turned and I ran to the bathroom just in time to reach the toilet.

"Bella, are you ok?" I heard Casey ask through the door.

"Casey don't come in. I'm sick. I got what Mike had," I said weakly.

"Alright, is there anything you need? Do you need a shirt or shorts?"

"No, I just need the toilet and I've got that right here."

Casey laughed lightly before I heard her say crap and burst into the bathroom. She threw up and sat next to me.

"Well, crap now I'm sick!" she groaned. "Bella do I feel warm?"

I tentatively touched her forehead and jerked my head back, "You're almost as hot as Jake was last night!"

She closed her eyes, "Damn it. Last time I had a fever I was delirious."

"Do I feel warm?" I asked.

"No, you-" she spun around suddenly and threw up again which made me throw up.

We smiled lightly at one another. For the rest of the day we talked and threw up.

**Casey POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling great and my fever was gone. I walked down stairs to see Bella sitting at the table staring at the phone in the middle of the table.

"Bella? Did the phone do something to you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'm just trying to decide if I want to call Jake and risk waking him up if he's still sick."

I grabbed the phone and dialed his home phone. I sat next to Bella and put the phone next to both of our ears so she could hear as well.

"Hello?" a deep voice said.

"Hey, Jake how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm ok. I had a rough night," he said.

"Me and Bella had a rough day yesterday, too. Right, Bella?"

"Ya," she said.

"We kinda had a three some with the toilet but it wasn't all that fun," I said and both of us laughed but Jake stayed silent.

"Oh, sorry Jake you-" I said but Jacob cut me off.

"Case, I'm sorry but it's not working out," he said his voice shaking.

"What?" I said shocked. Was he breaking up with me?

"I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore."

"Jake, please don't do this to me," I said as tear started to fall down my face. "Jake, I can't take this, please. Please don't. My heart can't take this! I can't have another person I love taken away from me again!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said before he hung up.

I felt my heart break and the most excruciating pain I ever felt consumed me. A fire burned through my veins making me scream in pain.

"Casey what's wrong?!" Bella yelled kneeling next to me on the ground. I didn't even remember falling out of the chair.

I couldn't answer her. I just writhed on the ground as the pain settled into my bones making them ache. After what seemed like an eternity my body adapted itself to accept the pain and allow me to function. Bella gently set her hand on me but it felt like she had broken a bone and I screamed in pain.

"Casey! I'm so sorry! What did I do?!" Bella asked clearly terrified.

"I think I've partially bonded with Jacob. This is because he doesn't want me," I said as the tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Are you still in pain? Why did you scream when I touched you?" she asked confused.

"Yes, I'm in a lot of pain right now but there's no way to get rid of it. The best way to describe it is a burn. It hurts some but once you touch it the pain gets much worse. That's what this is like except much worse than that. It's to a point that I can barely function." I closed my eyes, "Bella, right now, a baby could kill me just by grabbing onto me." I looked at Bella to see absolute horror written across her face.

I closed my eyes and winced as I slowly got to my feet. My body burned everywhere and it hurt to move any part of me.

"Bella, I'm going to go up and sleep alright?" she nodded and I head up stairs and climbed into bed even though it was nine in the morning.

**Jacob POV**

It took everything I had to not tell Casey the truth and hang up on her knowing that I had just broke her heart.

After I hung up I turned around and looked Sam straight in the eye.

"I hate you." I walked out the door and phased.

**Bella POV**

The week following Casey's and Jacob's break up I saw Casey get worse and worse. Her once vibrant green eyes turned to a dull green and she barely talked. When she did it was only to me and her once strong voice was weak and rough because of her constant screaming. Her body seemed to curl around herself somehow. _Like I do when I think of _him. The final straw was when a fern brushed against her skin and she screamed in agony.

"Casey, come on," I said grabbing her keys. The vibration of my car hurt her.

"Bella where are we going?" she forced through her broken voice.

"We're going to La Push," I said. "And if you resist I will touch you as much as I don't want to."

She nodded and carefully pulled on her jacket as we walked to her car. We climbed in and drove to La Push in silence. When we got to Jacob's house we waited in silence again until I heard a knock on the window and saw Jake outside with Sam, Embry, and two other guys near the tree line.

"Casey, stay in here and move as little as possible," I whispered. Her ears had even started to hurt her.

"Ok," she said and I winced at the sound of her voice.

I stepped out of the car, "Jacob you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh, do I?" he said harshly. Jacob was different he didn't seem so happy, he was even taller than before and his hair was short.

"Yes, but you need to explain to her not me," I said as I crossed my arms.

Jacob froze when he saw Casey in the car.

"I cannot believe you Jacob! You have no idea how much pain she's in!" I yelled at him unable to hold it in any longer.

"You think I'm not hurt by this?" he yelled.

"Jacob I can't touch Casey without her screaming in pain!" I yelled back.

Sam stepped forward looking scared, "Wait Casey's hurt? Casey was your girlfriend?" he asked Jacob.

I looked at him, "Yeah probably because you made Jacob break up with her!"

Then I heard a car door close and I saw Casey walking over towards us from the other side of the car with her face scrunched in pain. "Sam did you really?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Casey, I'm sorry I didn't know," he said as he went to touch her.

"Wait! NO!" I yelled but it was too late his skin made contact with hers and her scream of pain cut through the air as she tried to get away from Sam. She tripped over and fell onto the ground causing her to scream even louder.

I ran over to her, "Casey are you alright?"

"Bella! I can't take this anymore! Please kill me! I can't take the pain all the time! Please make it stop!" she sobbed.

"Casey-" I started.

"Selene," Casey cried. "Why are you doing this to me? Selene, let my life end please."

"Jacob!" I yelled, "Do something! Get back with her! I know you love her."

"Jacob," Sam said. "You can be with her, she already knows."

He stared at Sam and then ran to Casey. "Case, you know what Sam is?"

She nodded.

"I'm like him, too."

She stared at him with dead eyes.

"That was the problem Case. I thought you didn't know and I couldn't tell you and I'm dangerous but I can be with you and I want to be with you," Jacob said in a single breath.

She stared at him and her eyes stared to brighten.

He reached a hand tentatively towards her face. She flinched when his hand touched her face expecting pain but she never screamed. She set her hand over Jacob's and closed her eyes. "It feels so good to touch again," she said her voice still rough but not painfully so.

"Case, I'm so sorry," Jacob started.

"I understand but you know that Bella has to know," she said as she stood up.

Sam stepped up, "You will not tell Bella," he sounded as if he was trying to command her.

She laughed and then punched him in the jaw sending onto his back. "Sam, because of you I wanted to die. Then you try and use your little wolf tricks on me to try and control me," she smirked. "Nice try. Not gonna happen." She turned to me. "Bella these guys are werewolves, kind of. More like wolves on steroids."

I stared at her and heard Embry laughing.

"Casey, that's a good one. I never even thought of that!"

Casey smirked then froze. "Paul, calm down."

"How can I? You just broke the treaty!" he yelled.

"The treaty doesn't apply to me since I'm human and not part of this tribe," Casey said calmly.

"But you're aligned with the leeches!"

Casey growled like an animal and all the boys froze. "You will not say a single bad word against the Cullens unless you want to end up dead."

Paul chuckled, "I'm so scared," he mocked.

Suddenly Casey was in front of Paul with her hand around his neck and him off the ground an inch. With a flick of her wrist he flew into a tree.

I gasped when I saw her face. Her eyes were black.

"Bella," she said quietly. "Get me out of here before I do something really stupid." She walked towards me and as she passed Jake he grabbed her arm turning her to face him. "Casey, you are going to tell me now what you wouldn't tell me before in the car," he said sternly.

Casey sighed and I saw her eyes lighten, "Bella we're going to be here for a while. Follow me, someone carry Bella."

Jacob came over and picked me up. "Any idea where she's taking us?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, but I do know what she's going to tell you and just a heads up, you probably won't like it."

Soon all of us were running through the woods. Casey seemed to be jogging while the boys were spiriting soon we were in a clearing with a single tree in the middle. It was a large cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom making it look like it was covered in pink cotton candy. Casey walked to the tree in the middle of the clearing and sat down.

"Ok, shoot," she said and the questions began.

* * *

**Ok sorry people but the first part of the next chapter is going to kinda be review with some new stuff so read through the whole thing cause she didn't tell the Cullens the whole truth *gasp* and it's from a different point of view.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Seeing Truth

**Casey POV**

I sat down below the cherry blossom tree and let peace wash over me before saying, "Ok, shoot."

"What are you?" Paul asked right away.

I laughed, "I'm a human, just like Bella. I'm just not as clumsy." Me and Bella both smiled and everyone sat down around me just like story time.

"Casey, please be serious," Sam said.

"Ok. I am human. I'm just not a normal human. I can bend the elements to my will, I'm extremely strong, I can read minds, I can change shape and a lot of other stuff."

"What do you mean 'bend the elements to your will'?" Jarred asked.

I decided to show them I pulled some water from the ground and started making it move as I wanted it to. Then I created some wind and moved rocks and made fire appear in my hand.

They all stared at me.

"What were you protecting me from Case?" Jake asked.

I looked at the ground, "My half sister."

Paul started laughing, "You afraid she's going to steal your man?"

"No I'm afraid she's going to kill him like she did my family!" I yelled anger boiling over. "I don't want him to end up dead because of me like my family and the other four families I've stayed with in my life!"

Everyone stared at me other than Bella.

"Casey, I know you don't want to but you should tell them about that night," Bella said quietly.

"You're right." I looked at the assembled werewolves. "I'm going to show you what happened that night and Bella I don't want you to see this."

She nodded and I told everyone to hold hands. I thought of that night and instantly we were in my memory.

**Jacob POV**

We were one minute sitting in a circle during the day in a meadow the next we were standing in a forest at night with a traditional Japanese looking house standing in front of us. Casey turned around, "Do not try to change anything you are about to see. This is my memory and it is impossible to change. So just watch what happens and we will be walking around here." She turned around and walked right through the closed door. We followed her and found ourselves in a small room with a raised hardwood floor three feet past the stone entryway. Casey walked through an archway that led to a deck that surrounded a rectangular garden with a pond in the shape of a crescent moon. We followed her into a room that was different colors of yellow.

"This was my sister, Joy's room. I shared it with her." She motioned us over to the bed and pointed to a blond five year old. "That's me. She wanted us to share a bed that night cause she sensed something was off." I looked at the older girl first, she looked to be around the age of seven and she had light brown loosely curled hair similar to the hair that Casey had now. Suddenly the younger Casey's eyes opened and revealed a navy blue color. All of us gasped as she seemed to look at us. She carefully slipped out from under her sister's arm and tip toed out of the room walking right through Embry.

"Dude, that's weird," he said.

Casey walked out of the room and we followed her. On one side of the room we left were one door and on the other side there were two more. Casey turned to the left towards the single door and passed it stopping next to her younger self who was kneeling in front of a traditional Japanese door. The younger Casey made some motions with her hand and some water came out of the pond in the garden. She then directed it to slide under the door and then the door opened a crack.

"You can look inside," Casey said without any emotion in her voice.

I walked through the door and gasped at the sight that I saw. There was blood pooling on the dark wood and splattered on the purple walls. On the ground laid a man who looked similar to Casey's sister and seemed to not be breathing and a woman kneeling over the man. She had golden hair that seemed to have white and black highlights. The woman looked up with her navy blue eyes. White specks were in them making them look like the night sky.

"Jeala, please," the woman begged, "Tell me why you are doing this! I've always considered you to be one of my daughters. Please for the love that I feel for you, stop this now!"

I looked at the girl standing over the woman. She was beautiful with straight black hair and deep brown eyes but she was terrifying. She laughed, "Love? Really Destiny, you know you hate me just as much as the rest of you family does."

"We do love you, especially Faith! She looks up to you. How can you do this to her?"

"Oh, I can do it easily. One movement of the knife and she's dead in seconds but I'll spare her if you give me the power of Selene."

The woman shook her head, "I cannot give it to you. It is not mine to give. It is only the Goddess's choice to give that gift."

"But you do have it."

"I no longer have the original source of power. I gave it up."

"Then you are of no use to me," the girl said as she carefully cut at the woman's skin making it the slowest and most painful death possible.

Then I heard someone running along the deck and opening doors before the footfalls disappeared. "We should follow the younger me," Casey said from the door. I turned around and realized the entire pack was behind me. "You saw your parents murdered by your sister while you were only five?" Sam asked.

Casey nodded, "Come on." She walked towards the door that we came in through. We passed an open doorway that lead into a family room with a large couch, TV and chair. We walked out side and Casey started running. We were barely able to keep up with her when she started slowing down and came to a stop. In front of us the younger Casey was being hugged by a boy who looked slightly older than her. He had almost blond hair that hung into his purple eyes. I looked at the other kids and realized that only Casey and her twin didn't have purple eyes. Then Casey's sister started crying.

"Faith, I thought Jeala had gotten mommy, daddy, and you!"

"Hope, she did get mom and dad."

The whole pack turned and looked at Casey. "You're Faith?" I asked.

Her eyes didn't leave her family when she nodded.

Then the oldest boy stepped forward. He had short deep brown hair that looked similar to the hair cuts that we all had. "Faith what happened." He didn't make it sound like a question he made it sound like he was demanding it.

"How about I tell you." We all turned in the direction of the voice and Jeala stood with a knife.

"Faith, Hope get out," the younger boy said.

"Jordan, no! I'm not leaving you! I'm not going to let my family be killed!" the younger Casey yelled. "Jeala! Please stop! I love you! You're my sister, why are you doing this to us?"

Jeala laughed. "I simply want your family gone." She threw the knife in the younger Casey's direction but the younger brother, Jordan, blocked it with another knife.

"GO! NOW!"

The twins were crying as they ran into the woods. Casey ran after them and we followed. We heard screams behind us and the twins stopped.

"Faith, take Selene," the other twin, Hope, said.

"Hope, no. I can't. She's yours," she argued.

"She's never been meant to mine though. I'm not a fighter. I'll never use her power to help others. You will though," Hope said.

The younger Casey, Faith, nodded.

They sat on the ground and grabbed hands. "Body to body, soul to soul we are connected. I commend my Goddess to you. I give the power, the beauty, the duty, my friend, my blood, my sister."

"I take your offer, I take your duty, you beauty, your power. My sister, my blood, my friend," Faith said.

A white vapor came from Hope's body and went into Faith's.

"We have to run and when she catches up, I'll lure her away. She cannot get Selene," Hope said.

Faith nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. They started running and soon Jeala caught up and attacked Hope. Faith kept on running as her tears ran down her cheeks. She ran into a town and froze in front of us. The streets had been turned to a crimson red because of the blood that came from the bodies that littered the streets. Faith ran to a body, "Auntie Nora, get up. Please get up!" tears fell down her cheeks. She stood up and ran down the street as we followed her.

"Casey, is this all your family?" I asked as saw tears running silently running down her face.

"Yes, all of them I was somehow related to."

We made it out if the town and ran back into the forest and the world around us went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes to see Bella holding Casey who was sobbing into her shoulder. I sat down by her and she threw her arms around me. I pulled her into my lap and stroked her back as she cried her heart out. Seeing her like that hurt me and I knew that no matter how much I wanted to bring her family back for her I would never be able to.

"Case, I'm here. Just let it out. It's ok to mourn," I said.

She jerked out of my arms and glared at me, "I don't have time to mourn! I have to just suck it up and make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone else. I've been a coward for ten years! I need to get rid of her!"

"You mean murder her?!" I asked startled.

"Murdering someone is killing some one who doesn't deserve to die. She deserves it a million times over!" she yelled.

"Casey, I understand your need to kill her but," Sam started.

"_To Hell you understand! _There's absolutely no way you can understand what I'm feeling! Even if you've lost a parent, it's not the same as seeing someone you love killing them! The one person who did, left me!" she screamed as she collapsed in sobs.

Bella went over to her and rubbed her back.

Casey's breathing slowed and she relaxed. I walked over and wrapped my arm around her.

"Jake, I'm sorry. My emotions were just too raw right now."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Casey, can we still ask you some questions?" Sam asked even though I glared at him.

Casey nodded.

"What's up with the purple eyes?" Embry asked before Sam could ask anything.

"My whole family has them except the youngest of the siblings and they have navy blue," Casey said.

"But your eyes are green," Sam said.

She smirked. "Remember when I said I can change shape? Well, right now I'm using that ability."

We all stared at her and Bella laughed.

"You all look like you ate some of Charlie's cooking!" she said and Casey started laughing with her.

"So what do you look like?" I asked.

"Well, I could show all of you," she said.

We all nodded. She stood up and some how changed clothes instantly. She wore an all white shirt that exposed most of her stomach and back and a short skirt that wrapped around her. It exposed most of her skin but it didn't look slutty. She looked like a Greek Goddess. I heard Paul let out a wolf howl and a growl ripped out from deep in my chest. Paul looked scared and Casey gave me a look.

"Casey, if they're acting like this now, you might not want to show them," Bella said.

"They're going to see eventually so might as well be now," Casey said.

"Is she even hotter that she is now?" Embry asked.

"She's incredibly beautiful," Bella replied.

"Really quick, why did you change clothes?" Sam asked.

"Well I need my back exposed or else my shirt would rip. So, will all of you shut up so I can get this over with?" Casey asked. She closed her eyes and her hair became a golden color with white and black highlights in perfect curls down her back. Her skin gained a golden glow to it and seemed to glisten as if she had been sprayed with water. Her eyelashes became longer and blacker as they framed her eyes that looked like the night sky. She also seemed to gain more curves. I just stared and stared at her. My world suddenly shifted and the world around me vanished with only her in front of me. I wanted to run to her and kiss her for forever and protect her from the world. Sam chuckled softly.

The pack other than me looked at him.

"Somebody, imprinted," Embry teased when he got it.

Casey looked confused for a second and a huge smile spread across her face. She jumped on me and kissed me. Her hands pulled my face closer to hers and my arms wrapped around her waist. I heard some wolf howls but I ignored them and kept on kissing Casey. She tasted sweet but smelled like rain and some sort of flower. She finally broke away from me, leaving me feeling empty and launched herself at Bella.

"Bella, you're stuck with me!" Casey said as she laughed.

Bella looked confused and then something dawned on her. Then they were hugging each other and crying and laughing.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"The person who houses Selene needs to go through a ceremony that connects her soul to someone else. It's like soul mates but much stronger. It's called Bonding and I had partially Bonded with you, Jake, on accident and that's why I became such a mess when you broke up with me."

I winced. I knew I should have never listened to Sam.

"And if I don't do the ceremony by the time I'm sixteen my soul dies."

"But you're seventeen!" I said.

She shook her head. "I turn sixteen on January 1st. I'm fifteen right now but anyway. I need to finish the transformation." She backed away from everyone and black swirls appeared on her back and arms. Around her shoulder blades the swirls became smaller and more intricate. Then white angel wings came out of her back and spread to be ten feet from wing tip to wing tip.

"Wow," I said.

She blushed a little and the wings wrapped around her body.

"Can you fly?" Embry asked.

She rolled her eyes and her wings rose above her head and pushed down. She seemed to disappear and I looked up to see her one hundred feet above us with her wings spread all the way out. With one flick of her wing she moved at least fifty feet. After a minute she gracefully descended and landed right in front of us.

She caught me staring at her and she smiled. "You can touch them if you want. You won't hurt me."

I walked forward and laid my hand on her wing so that it was barely touching it. She rolled her eyes and moved the wing forward so that my hand was buried into the feathers. I was surprised at how soft they were, I couldn't even think of anything that could possibly be softer.

"I'm forced to look like this every full moon but with out the wings," she said quietly.

"Why don't you look like this all the time?" I asked. I hated the thought of not seeing the real her every second of the day.

She laughed, "Jake, you would want to kill a lot of guys. Also it makes it harder for my sister to find me."

I nodded. If it kept my Casey safe, I would do anything.

She suddenly blushed and buried her face in my chest. "My Jacob," she whispered as her wings wrapped around both of us.

"You heard my thoughts?"

She laughed, "Remember, mind reader. Now will I ever get to see you and Embry as wolves?"

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

"I've already seen them as wolves and I kicked Paul's butt."

"You did not!" Paul yelled.

"Then who was it that made you fly fifty feet through the air?" Casey asked.

"Whatever."

Sam and Jarred laughed.

"Well Jake you ready?" Embry asked.

I nodded and kissed Casey before I walked into the woods and phased.

_Well, I have to say you imprinted on one hot chick._

_Shut up, Embry,_ I thought.

We walked out and Casey walked right up to me and scratched behind my ear. I closed my eyes; I had never felt anything as good.

_Wow, you're already whipped._

Casey sent him a glare and Embry shut up. I let out a laugh that sounded like a bark. She looked my in the eyes and kissed my nose. I licked the side of her face.

"Eww, Jake! That's nasty! And wet," she laughed as she wiped the side of her face. She placed her hand on the side of my face and I leaned my head into it.

"Bella, come feel his fur it's even softer than his hair," she yelled to Bella.

Bella walked over and ran a hand through my fur and smiled, "It is, that's so weird!"

I rolled my eyes at them and they laughed.

"We should all go out for food cause if I'm hungry I'm guessing that all of you are starving," Casey said.

We all nodded our approval and me and Embry ran into the forest to phase back. I ran out and grabbed Casey from behind swinging her around. She laughed and kissed me when I set her back down.

"Come on boys let's get you fed," Casey said as she turned to run back to my house. I grabbed Bella and we were off.


	11. Watching

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or New Moon or her characters. I simply own Casey.**

* * *

**Casey POV**

When I got back to my car Jake set Bella back on her feet and walked over to me. "So where are we eating?" I asked.

"My fiancé is cooking for us," Sam replied.

I nodded, "I can take two wolves the rest of you are running or riding on top of the car."

Everybody laughed, "We'll take my car as well," Jake said. "Paul, Embry, you two are with me."

"Why?" Embry asked.

"I don't trust either of you with Casey without me," he said.

I laughed, "Oh, crap!" I changed back quickly forgetting that I had still had wings and I didn't look like myself.

"You forget?" Bella asked smiling.

I nodded.

"Only you would forget that you have wings," Bella said laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "Just get in the car. Sam you'll have to tell me where we're going."

Sam nodded and we climbed into my car with Jacob following.

We reached Sam's house and Jake pulled me and Bella aside. "Sam's fiancé, Emily, has some scars and Sam is protective of her," he said quietly.

I nodded. I saw her in Jake's mind. She was beautiful I could tell and the scars just added a different kind of beauty.

We walked inside the house and I saw her immediately. She seemed to have a glow around her; she made me feel insignificant in her presence. I froze and I couldn't move. I heard Sam growl and she turned and looked at me. I walked over to her and smiled. "I'm Casey, and I'm guessing you're Emily."

She smiled sadly, _she can only see my scars,_ I heard her think.

"Sam's lucky to have imprinted on someone with such a pure heart," I said.

She blushed, _I misjudged her._

"It's ok you only acted as you saw fit," I answered her thoughts.

"What?"

"I can read minds. Don't worry I normally tune them out."

She nodded with wide eyes.

"Do you want some help with cooking?" Bella asked.

"I would love it," she said smiling.

"I would offer but you really shouldn't trust me in a kitchen," I said.

"Alright, I'll have you in charge of keeping the boys out of the kitchen," she said smiling.

I looked at the group of boys who had puppy-dog pouts on and I cracked my knuckles, "My pleasure." I smirked and Paul paled. "Just don't try to steal any of the food boys and there will be no need for violence." They all nodded and ran into the living room. Seconds later I heard the TV turn on. Bella and I laughed while Emily looked confused. "Casey's as strong as the boys," Bella explained.

Emily nodded and they went into the kitchen to cook. I walked into the living room and sat down on Jacob's lap. I turned and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey, you two go get a room!" Paul yelled.

"Shut up, Paul!" Jake and I yelled at the same time.

We went back to watching the TV. Soon I heard Bella and Emily thinking about calling the boys for dinner. I pulled Jake up and he pouted. "You'll thank me in a minute," I whispered. We got close to the kitchen when they yelled, "Food's ready!" Jake kissed me quickly on the cheek and ran to grab food.

"Jake! You totally cheated!" I heard Embry yell as he ran into the kitchen.

"Technically, I cheated for him Embry!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on, Casey! I thought we were buddies!" I heard him yell back.

"Nope," I said as I walked in. I grabbed some of the food before all of it was gone. Within ten minutes the boys had decimated the feast that Emily and Bella had cooked.

"That was awesome! The food was great, sadly the boys didn't taste it cause they just inhaled it," I said and we girls laughed.

I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting and the moon was rising.

"Hey, Case you wanna go for a walk?" I heard Jake ask from behind me.

I nodded and took his hand. "Bella, is it ok if you stay here?"

"Of course," she said and she turned back to talking to Emily.

Me and Jake walked out of the house and into the forest.

"Our relationship is going to be a lot different from Sam and Emily isn't it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, for one I'm not going to be waiting at home for you to come back from a fight with a vampire; I'm coming with you," I said.

"But Case…"

"No, Jake. I'm coming. I've killed more vampires than I can count in my life," I said interrupting him.

"You're going to be a handful aren't you," he said.

"Yep, but you'll learn to love me," I said smiling.

He turned towards me and backed me against a tree. "Casey, I already do. I love you more than anything in the world. You're the only thing that matters to me anymore," Jake said. His voice was deep and husky and sent shivers down my spine. I felt so weak in his arms but also so strong. He was my Jacob like Edward was Bella's Edward.

"Jacob, I love you, too. I love you more than anything I have ever loved before. I can't live without you in my life. I can't live even a second without knowing that you're mine and I'm yours."

Jacob pressed his body against mine and kissed me harder than I had ever been kissed before. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands gripped my hips closer to his. My body was on fire from the heat coming from his. I couldn't control myself; I wanted all of him, more than I had wanted anyone else before. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth with a groan. I let my hands travel over his exposed his chest and back up again. His tongue battled with mine as he placed my leg around his waist. His hips pressed against mine causing me to groan as I felt how much he wanted me as well. My back arched involuntarily pressing my entire body against him. We broke away from each other and he let go of my leg that was still wrapped around his waist. He laid his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breaths. Jake ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me quickly. I stared into his eyes that had turned black from lust. I saw in his mind us having sex. I tried to stop myself from groaning but it came out anyway.

"Jake, stop. You have no idea how much I want to but please wait until we're bonded," I begged.

He nodded and the pictures faded from my mind.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

I kissed him quickly and untangled myself from him. We walked back to Sam's house hand in hand. When we got to the porch my phone started vibrating.

"Hello," I said.

"Case, we have a problem," I heard my friend, Sam say.

"What's going on?" I asked slipping into my emotionless state.

"A group of vampires are located in a city called Volterra, Italy,"

"Sam, we already knew this," I said.

"Did you know that one of them left and is in your area?"

"I'll look into it and take care of it."

"Case, no. The vamp has special abilities."

"Like what?"

"He can teleport."

"So, that's easy to deal with."

"How?"

"It just is, Sam. I'll take care of it, ok? I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Case, wait…"

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Nothing to worry about," I said as I headed towards the house but Jake caught my arm.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"It's not exactly nothing but I'll take care of it. Just watch La Push and it will be nothing," I said as I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Case, just tell me."

"It's a vampire but I'll take care of it tonight."

"Casey let us help you take it down."

"Jake, remember I control fire. I throw a fireball at it and it's dead."

"I'll feel better it you let us help you."

"It teleports, so I need you to keep Bella and La Push safe. It's not something you can take head on. You have to have a bunch of people hanging back to protect others. Jake, trust me I know what I'm doing."

I walked through and realized everyone had heard us. _Crap!_

"Casey, I'm going to split my pack. Jake and I will go with you to catch the vampire while the other half will stay behind and protect La Push," Sam said.

"Do you want Emily to die?" I asked.

I saw his eyes darken, "Are you threatening her?"

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you right now, that three wolves aren't enough to keep that vampire out of here. You need three patrolling on foot through La Push and two running the perimeter in case the vampire gets away from me," I said.

"Casey, I know you can beat one of us but that doesn't mean you can take down a vampire!" Sam yelled.

"I fought Jasper and Emmett at the same time and won! You can ask Bella! I can't be turned! If a vampire bites me it's no longer thirsty and it looses its fighting instinct! I'm a vampire's worst enemy!"

"Bella, is that true?" Jacob asked.

"She's telling the truth. Jasper bit her and it didn't even leave a mark. She fought Emmett and Jasper and they didn't even manage to hit her once," she looked me in the eye. "Alice couldn't see her future and Edward couldn't read her mind."

"Start the patrols. I'll let you know when he's gone," I said not giving them a chance to disagree as I ran into the woods. I threw my senses out and sensed that Sam was doing as I said. I kept running and found the vampire on the edge of Forks. I slowed down to a walk and increased my scent so that the vampire wouldn't be able to resist it. I walked right in front of where it was hiding. Suddenly it was in front of me.

"Well don't you smell wonderful," he said.

I glared at him.

"I think I'll have a little snack," he said before he bit my neck. The venom spread through my body in a second and was altered into fake blood. It flowed back into the vampire and blasted us apart in a flash of light. While it was dazed I grabbed its face and let fire appear in my hands. The vampire screamed in agony as the fire burned the rest of its body. I threw out my senses once again and didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. I pulled out my phone and called Sam from back home.

"Hello," she answered.

"I took care of it," I said and hung up. I knew there would be hell to pay tomorrow but it could wait. I ran back towards La Push and ran straight to Sam.

"It's gone," I said.

His wolf head nodded and he howled to call everyone. Soon there were four other wolves around me and Sam. The russet colored one ran up to me and nuzzled me all over checking to see if I was ok.

"Jake, I'm fine. He bit me but that's how I beat him," I said.

Jacob growled, _How can you be so reckless?! Case, I would die without you!_

"And you think I wouldn't die without you! Get used to me doing this kind of stuff Jake, cause I'm not stopping anytime soon!" I yelled.

_I know it would hurt Case but…_

"There's no _hurt_ Jake! You saw what I was like when you just broke up with me! I was in constant agony! If you died it would be even worse!"

_Will both of you stop fighting! I'm getting a headache!_ Embry thought.

"Sorry, Embry," I said.

_Did you burn it Casey?_ Sam asked.

I nodded. "I didn't sense any others around it so I think we're good for tonight keep but I'll my senses up. It's a lot better than everyone loosing sleep."

_Will you lose sleep with this? _Jake asked.

"No, my body will just wake up if a vampire comes within a certain distance of Forks or La Push."

Sam nodded his head, _Thank you, Casey but I think we should also have patrols going._

I sighed, "Sam what is better, having tired wolves fighting vampires or energized wolves fighting vampires?"

_Of course the second, _he replied.

"Then why are you setting yourself up to have the first one?" I asked.

_Otherwise we won't know if there is a vampire._

"Have some faith in me Sam!" I said exasperated. I almost wanted him to ask 'why should I?' cause then I would have a good reason to punch him but I knew it wouldn't make things any better.

_How do I know that your powers even work!_

"Really that's all you could come up with as an excuse? You've seen me change my appearance, you've seen me fly, and you've seen me control the elements! What more do you need for proof?!" I said. Sam was pissing me off to no end. He just liked being in control.

_You haven't given me any proof! You've merely shown me things that would entertain a five year old,_ he said.

"Sam, I've done things that would cause you to run home with your tail between your legs," I said.

_Like what? _He said challenging me.

"I've had to torture people." A man screaming in agony with every bone in his body broken. "I've had to kill people." A man covered in blood. "I've done things that I will never forgive myself for." I looked at the ground. "And I wish everyday that I could undo what I did but…I did it to protect people. Kill one save a thousand, torture to stop torture, one's morals at the expense to protect others…those are the mottos I live by."

_So killing doesn't bother you,_ Paul said disgusted. _Only a monster doesn't mind killing._

Jacob growled and I raised a hand to stop him.

"I was forced to suppress that part of my humanity when I was too young and I've been trying to get it back ever since," I said knowing that I would likely never get it back.

_So we should trust you because you've killed and tortured innocents,_ Jared said.

My hands started shaking and I growled sounding almost like Jacob when he growled moments before. "The people I killed were mass murderers, and the people I tortured were people who were aiding the mass murderers," I said as I tried to control my anger.

_Well, then that makes it completely fine! _Paul said.

Jacob growled louder and I felt my control slipping. _This isn't good. This really isn't good._ I felt the wind shifting around me. _If I lose anymore control then I'm going to have a vision._ I remembered the pain of my last one and cringed.

_Aw, did I hurt your feelings?_ Paul said mockingly.

I felt heat coursing through my body. The pressure in the air changed causing my head to throb.

_Casey, what's wrong? _Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry Jake," I said. I knew the vision was coming and it would pain him to see me in so much pain.

_What are you talking about? _He asked sounding scared.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to see this," I fell to my knees and onto my back as I held my head in my hands. The pain was starting and I knew it would only get worse before it got any better.

_What's going…?_

It started.

The images flashed in front of my open eyes and I writhed in agony. I heard Jacob yelling my name but I couldn't respond. Hot tears streaked down my face as I saw a vampire fighting with a grey wolf. I saw the wolf's eyes, Leah's eyes. "LEAH! NO!" I knew the scream was mine but the scream grew louder when I saw Jake jump in front of her. _"JAKE STOP! PLEASE!"_ the vision continued showing his pain as the vampire attacked him. I felt someone wiping away my tears but I could only see the vision. The pictures faded to black and I woke up with Jacob holding me tight against his body.

"Casey what was that? I've never been more scared in my life," he said. I looked into his eyes and saw tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. When I lose control of my emotions I have visions and they're never pleasant," my voice was flat and slightly hoarse.

"You have visions?" Sam asked surprised.

I nodded my head.

"This is great! We can learn from them!" he said excited.

"My visions aren't like that Sam. They can't be changed. Even if I told you what happened in them," I leaned my body more against Jacob feeling completely safe.

"But…"

"Look Sam. It was either Jacob got hurt," I winced slightly and Jacob tightened his arms around me, "or Leah dies."

"What? What does she have to do with this?" Embry asked.

"What are all of you?"

Paul's jaw dropped, "That can't be possible!"

"Are you guys are sexist now?"

"There's never been a female werewolf before!" Sam said shocked.

"Tell me, do you have any documents from the time that your legends started?"

They were silent.

"My point. Mostly likely there were some female werewolves but they never played an important role so… they wouldn't appear in a legend," I said.

"But Leah?"

"Shut up Paul. She's a great person who's had her heart bro…" I looked at Sam. "You did that to her! Sam you could have waited two months couldn't you? She was completely in love with you! She gave you her heart and you go and give it to her cousin! How do think that feels! Why is it that almost every guy out there is an asshole! No wonder she was thinking you were a cock sucking ass wiping pussy! Do all guys like destroying girls' hearts? Shawn, Edward, and now you Sam! Goddess!"

All the guys stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Case, tell us how you really feel," Jake said.

"If I told you how I really felt, I would put Leah to shame," I said flatly.

"That's bad," Embry said.

I rolled my eyes, "Where's Bella?" I asked looking around for her.

"She's at…"

"Oh, she's at your house," I said to Sam.

"Mind readers are so annoying," Paul said.

I pulled water from the ground and made it fall over his head.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"It's better than me using fire on you," I said as Jacob laughed. "Well I need to head to Bella's before Charlie starts to worry." I got up and waited for Jake before me and the pack headed back to Sam's house.

"Hey, Bella we got to head to your house before it gets too late," I yelled as we walked into the house.

Bella headed out of the kitchen and hugged Emily goodbye before we left. I quickly kissed Jacob good bye and we drove off.

"Did you get rid of the vampire?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "It was no trouble at all even with its abilities. It didn't know what hit it."

"So you're totally alright?" she asked worried.

"Do you think Jacob would have let me out of his sight if I had gotten hurt?"

We both laughed.

"That's a good point but I still don't know what an imprint is. You read their minds but sadly I can't do that."

"Sorry, I forgot about that. It's basically like a Bond but they don't have a choice in it and it happens when they first see the person when the wolf gene kicks in."

"But why didn't that happen earlier when Jacob saw you when you stepped out of the car?"

"Mostly likely it's because that wasn't who I really was. You know how this really isn't what I look like," I explained.

"That makes sense. Little bit of a change of subject but when are you going to Bond with Jacob?" _The sooner the better,_ she thought.

"That's not really true. 'The sooner the better' I mean. I'm still a virgin and I'll stay that way until I Bond. The problem is that I will get pregnant the first go around. No one will notice the first eight months but the ninth I'll show and have the baby."

"Wait, you're pregnant for nine months but you don't show until the last month?" she asked confused. _How's that possible?_

"Well, I don't know how it changed but it's like that so that we can fight until our last month, when the child develops. That last month though I'll be pretty much useless."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I've seen the pregnancies when I was younger."

She nodded as I pulled into her driveway.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked as we walked through the door.

"Well, there won't ever be a good time so I might as well just do it," I said as I threw out my senses to cover all of La Push and Forks. I stumbled slightly but regained my balance. Bella didn't notice and we continued up the stairs. I was thankful that Charlie wasn't home yet so we didn't have to face his wrath.

"Bella," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Be careful. There's going to be vampires around but I don't know why. Just please don't go off on your own in the middle of no where."

She nodded and we went off to bed.

* * *

**So yeah... That's it for this chapter so remember to leave a review.**


	12. Bonding

**Sorry this took so long. I have no excuse. I hope I didn't loose any of you.**

**So duh, I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling alone. Casey now had Jacob but I still had no one. I curled myself into a ball to try to contain the hurt. I wanted to find the meadow. The meadow Edward showed me. I decided to try and find it after school. I knew I shouldn't think about it so that Casey didn't try and come with me. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I went downstairs and ate breakfast when Casey came downstairs.

"Hey, Bella," she said sleepily.

"Well, you're wide awake," I laughed.

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm at this ungodly hour."

"Come on let's get to school and get this day over with.

Casey nodded. "Thank the Goddess that next week is spring break."

"I'll agree with that."

We climbed into Casey's car and headed to school. I could swear that all the teachers wanted to torture us as me and Casey went through our classes. When we finally got out of school, we drove back home.

"Hey Bella, I have to talk to Jake and his friends about something and I would rather you weren't' there for it. No offence but it's about stuff that I'm really… that I don't want you to have to know about me," Casey never looked at me once while she spoke.

"Yeah, alright. I was just planning on relaxing," I lied.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Casey headed out the door and drove away.

I waited for a little while and then went to my car. I drove quickly to the spot that me and Edward had stopped to go to the meadow. I climbed out of the car and hiked for a while when I found the meadow but it didn't seem the same anymore. It didn't hold anything. It was just a regular old meadow. I sat down on the damp grass and let the pain roll down my cheeks in the form of tears.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry," I heard a voice say.

My head snapped up and I saw Laurent standing in front of me. I smiled; I still had a bit of my old life still.

"How are you what have you been up too?" I asked him as I wiped my tears away.

"I moved to the Denali coven to try their way of life," he said as he walked closer.

I gasped when I saw his eyes, "But your eyes are still red."

"Yes, changing my diet has been harder than I originally thought."

I knew had to get out of here and the only thing that I could think of to get him to leave me alone was Edward. "It's been nice talking to you but Edward is waiting for me and I shouldn't keep him waiting," I said as I started to walk backwards.

"Both you and I know that he is not here and I came here to give you a message from someone you know," he said walking towards me.

My heart sped up thinking that he might be talking about Edward. "Who?"

"Victoria. She wants revenge for Edward killing James but she does not see that there is no point in killing a human and torturing them," he said as he stopped walking a foot away from me. "That is why I have decided to kill you now to spare you of that pain and to rid you of the pain that you feel now," he said softly.

Tears were falling down my cheeks again, "Please, don't. Edward will protect me. I have friends who will protect me," I said trying to stay alive.

"It will do no good, I'm sorry it has to be this way. Goodbye, Bella," he said. He leaned towards my throat to be thrown back by a ball of fire.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Casey said when she ran over to me.

I could only nod as tears poured from my eyes.

"Guys, finish him off!" she yelled and I saw five giant wolves chase Laurent out of the clearing. Casey held me and looked in the direction that the wolves had left until she whispered 'it's done' and hugged me tighter. "Thank Goddess we got here in time."

A few minuets later the five wolves walked back into the clearing and the russet colored one came over to us. It whined when it looked at Casey.

"Don't worry Jake, she's alright. We got here in time," Casey said to it.

It nodded its head and laid down.

"Thanks Jake," Casey said to him and she turned to me. "Jake's going to give us a lift to your car." She climbed on his back and helped me up as well.

I held onto her waist tightly as Jacob ran through the trees. We stopped a little ways from the tree line so that Jacob wouldn't be seen. I knew I was going to be in huge trouble with Casey but I think she would understand.

Casey walked to the car once Jacob left and slammed the door shut. I walked to the truck and started it up.

"Jacob's going to take us cliff diving on Thursday," she said her voice straining.

"Ok."

Then she started yelling. "Bella, why would you do that? After I told you not to go off on your own! I didn't know if I would make it in time! _I was scared! And now I'm pissed!_ I was trying to keep you safe and you walk straight into a whole bucket load of shit! Why would you do that?!"

"I felt lonely," I said quietly.

"Bella if you felt lonely you should have told me! I would have canceled with the pack and rescheduled!"

"That was our meadow. I just, I needed to see it again," I whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella it's just, I don't want to lose one of the best friends I've ever had."

I looked at Casey to see that there were tears threatening to spill over. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you or the pack."

Casey nodded and I drove my truck back home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we pulled up Casey walked straight into the forest. Forty-five minuets later her car pulled in and she went straight into her room. She didn't come down for the rest of the night and she was already gone in the morning. When I pulled into school I saw her car was already in the parking lot. I saw her in between classes but not at lunch. I realized that we had a half week this week and tomorrow was our last day of school before spring break. I drove home and I still didn't see her. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**Casey POV**

I felt bad about yelling at Bella when we got back to her house. I knew how she felt. Shawn had been my life and when he left I tried everything I could to hold onto him as much as I could. I ran into the forest to go back to Jacob's and get my car. He was waiting for me out front with my keys in his hand.

"You weren't too hard on her were you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I understand where she's coming from so I can't get to mad at her even though I was really freaked."

Jake pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight, "She's alright there's nothing to worry about."

I didn't realize I had even been crying. I hugged him back, "Thank you. I'm lucky to have you Jake. I love you."

"I love you, too with all my heart."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were the deepest brown I had ever seen and they never ceased to pull me into their depths. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it closing his eyes as he placed his hand over the top of it.

"Jake?" I asked quietly.

"Mmmmm."

"I'll need to Bond soon. It doesn't exactly mean getting married but it means just connecting our souls," I bit my lip. I was scared that he would say no, that it was stupid, and that we were connected enough with the imprint.

"What do you do for a Bonding?"

"Well, it needs to be done under a half moon and you need to be surrounded by the elements. Um, our wrists are tied together so our blood can mix. From there it's different for every couple," I said relieved that he seemed interested.

"Case, you know I heal quickly right? And if I need to keep bleeding…"

"Our blood just needs to mix for a second and I know it sounds really pagan but it's really not."

"Alright, when should we do it?" he said excitedly.

"April 20th would be a good day, I think. There's… never mind it's not important," I said rethinking telling him how easily I will get pregnant.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just realized I already told you. Anyways I better get going," I said as I took my keys from his hand.

"Ok, but first…" he grabbed me and pulled my body tight against his before he crushed his lips to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands roamed my back. I felt his tongue trace my lips before slipping in between mine to meet my tongue. A groan made its way up throat at the feel of his tongue against mine. Jacob grabbed my hips and pulled them against him. I felt his erection through his jeans and I ground into him. He groaned and I sent a vibration through my whole body. His hand cupped my breast over my shirt and as he started to massage it my body arched into him.

I broke away from him breathing hard, "Jake please…"

He kissed me again.

"Jacob, I won't…"

He kissed me harder than the last.

"Jake, _stop!"_ I said.

His body jumped as if I had startled him.

"Jake, I need to get back to Bella's and I don't have control of myself right now…I just need to go okay?" I said.

He nodded, "I love you, Case."

"I love you, too." I hugged him tightly before I headed back to my car. I waved to him as I pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards Forks. _Wait till the Bonding, just till the bonding._ I knew I was going to have a hard time. I wanted to jump Jacob anytime I saw him with his deep brown eyes and dark skin and perfect body… _SHUT UP! I don't need this right now! I will not turn this car around; I will not turn this car around._ It wasn't working. _Okay, picture 'father' naked. AAAHHH! MY EYES! WHY do I have to have such bad ideas?!_ It worked though and I wasn't thinking about Jacob anymore.

I pulled into the driveway and walked straight up into my room. I heard Bella call to me that dinner was ready but I wasn't hungry. I actually felt sick to my stomach; I would have to go through the Bonding ceremony without my mother and my father or my brothers and sisters. Even now I wouldn't have Carlisle with me. My tears fell down my cheeks as the hole in my heart that I tried to fix ripped open leaving me in a crying in mess. This was what Carlisle had tried to stop when he slapped me all those months ago. I knew a vision wouldn't come from this; no vision was as terrible as my past. I fell asleep with the tears still falling down my face and the picture of my parents dead on the floor burned into my eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up in the morning with trails of salt from my tears on my face. I quickly got ready for school and left before Bella even got up. When I made it to school I called Jacob's house to see if he was there.

"Hello?" I heard Billy answer.

"Hey, Billy, it's Casey. Is Jacob there?" I asked.

"He sure is. One minuet I'll get him," he said before I heard him set the phone down. I heard him yelling at Jacob to get his butt out of bed because his girlfriend was on the phone. I heard a loud thud and what sounded like stomping as Jacob ran down the hallway.

"Hello?" I heard Jacob's husky voice on the other end.

I smiled, just hearing his voice made my day better. "Hey, Jake how are you?"

"Other than a little groggy I'm perfect cause here I am talking to the most amazing person in the world and she's all mine."

"Jacob, you're going to get it later for making me blush!" I said laughing.

"But I wanted to see you blush," he whined.

"One problem with that amazing plan, you're not here."

"Damn it, I knew I was forgetting something," he muttered under his breath.

I started laughing, "Aw I love you so much Jake." The bell rang meaning I had five minuets to get to class. "I've got to go okay, school's starting and by the way why aren't you in school?"

"We have this week and next week off and I love you too. I'll let you go; see you after school?"

"Defiantly," I hung up and quickly headed into my first class. I still felt bad for how I had yelled at Bella and I was going to talk to her during lunch. I kept that plan in my head as I went through my classes but once I got out of my last class before lunch my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and realized it was 'my father'. I walked outside and into a secluded part of the campus before I picked up.

"You know I am in school right?" I said this ruined the happy bubble I had been in since I talked to Jacob this morning.

"You will show some respect, young lady," he said already losing his temper.

"Touchy now are we?"

"Do not get smart with me or you will you regret it!"

"Are you seriously trying to threaten me? Cause if you are you're going to have a rude awakening cause that sort of thing doesn't work on me and you know it!"

"Show some respect!"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," I said dryly, I was already bored with this conversation. "Why are you calling me anyways?"

"Well, I was calling you to tell you to come home to help your team since they're all in an unstable condition but since you can't respect your elders any respect you're staying there!"

Tears started to come to my eyes, "Wait! I'll do anything you want just let me see them!"

"No. I told myself if you didn't show me some respect then you weren't going to come home. Goodbye."

"WAIT!" I yelled into the phone but he had already hung up. _They're fine. He's lying_, I told myself. _I'll call Jamie and see if she picks up._ I dialed her number but she didn't pick up, neither did Sam, and neither did Cam and each time I became more and more hysterical. I knew I wouldn't be able to contain it for school so I ran to my car and drove to Jacob's with tears in my eyes.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Billy sitting on the porch. I climbed out of my car and straight to the front porch all the while whipping my eyes on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Billy asked.

"I-is J-Jacob home-me?" I asked trying to contain my sobs.

"Yeah, he just got back from patrol. He's in his room. Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Jake's all I need right now. Thank you Billy," I said as I walked into the house. I stood outside Jacob's door before I knocked on it, "J-Jacob?"

"Casey? Come on in," he sounded confused so I opened door and walked in shutting the door behind me. "Case, what's wrong?"

The moment his arms moved around me, my legs gave out and I sobbed uncontrollably.

I felt him pick me up and move us to where he could sit. "Shhhh. Case, it hurts to see you cry. Shhhh. I'm here, I'm here."

"But I'm not there!" I sobbed.

"You're not where?"

"I'm not in the City! If I had stayed there my friends would be fine but they're unstable!" I started sobbing even more and Jacob didn't know what to do except hold me until my sobs slowed down.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"'My father' called me and told me that my friends were in an unstable condition in the hospital because of a mission," I said quietly "And wouldn't let me come to see them cause I don't respect him."

"That's not fair."

"I know but he's the king and I'm just a princess. There's nothing I can do," I said as I buried my face in Jacob's chest. "You're not wearing a shirt?"

"I normally don't cause I'm already so warm all the time that I don't need it."

"And why have I never seen you like this since I am your girlfriend not to mention your imprint?" I asked smiling; trying to push the pain away.

"Uh, I don't know. It was kinda a subconscious decision."

"I bet if any girls saw you with your shirt off would be drooling," I said as I gently ran my nails over his chest and stomach.

"They kinda do but more over the other guys cause I tend to wear mine more," he said breathily.

I peaked into his mind and saw that he really liked the feel of me against his skin. I smiled, "And why's that?"

"It feels weird having those girls staring at you when you're in love with someone and a lot of times they try to flirt with us."

"Hmmm, let me guess Embry and Paul eat it up."

"Embry doesn't but Paul does."

I nodded as I started tracing patterns on his chest, "You really are beautiful Jake in a sort of rough way."

His hand came over mine when it was straight over his heart. "You're beautiful too Faith," I shivered hearing my real name from him it had many years since I had been called that, "but you're defiantly not rough. You seem like you would be delicate but you're really not. You're just too complex to be labeled."

I laughed at that. "I'm really not complex. I just seem that way because I put up so many false faces. The way that I act when I'm in your arms, that's who I am. I'm delicate but strong when I need to be, I'm rarely truly open with people but whenever I can I try to be and with you Jake, I'm always the real me."

I felt his lips on top of my head and I sighed in contentment.

"You really are amazing, Faith," he whispered into my hair.

I kissed his chest cause him to take in a deep breath of surprise. I gave him an open mouth kiss over his nipple and flicked it gently with my tongue.

"You are going to be the death of me Case," he said huskily.

I smiled.

I felt him shift his weight and before I knew it we were laying on his bed face to face. He gently wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to his body. "I love you, Case more than I can even tell you," Jacob whispered.

I smiled, "Give me your hands, I want to show you something." He unwrapped his arm from around me and put his hands in mine never taking his eyes from my face. I placed one hand over his heart and another over mine. "Do you feel it?" I asked quietly.

"They're beating at the same time?"

"That's what happens whenever I'm with you. My heart changes to match yours," I said. I looked into his eyes only seeing love in them.

"Case? Can I see you?" he asked.

I nodded. I knew what he meant. He wanted to see the girl he had imprinted on. I left my body shift so that the real me was the me that he could see.

"I always forget how beautiful you are," he said.

I smiled and kissed him. I let my lips just rest on his, I loved it when he took control; it was a turn on for me cause I almost always was incharge. Jake ran his hands over my entire body trying to memorize the real me.

"God, I'm glad you're mine," he said against my lips. He moved his mouth down to my neck as he rolled on top of me. I parted legs so he could lay in-between them which allowed me to feel just how hard he was against my core. I felt my body heat up with the combination of Jacob's heat and the instincts rising inside of me. I tried to fight them but it was coming on fast. Having sex before a Bond was dangerous for the child that came from it.

"Jake, stop, please! I can't," I hoped he understood.

He groaned in agitation but he still rolled off of me. "Case, are you doing this just to tease me? Cause if you are I really don't like it."

"I'm not meaning to be but I just have really strong instincts to get pregnant right now. I just can't though."

"Casey, we don't have to have kids until we're older…"

"It doesn't work like that. I will get pregnant the first time I have sex even if I'm on birth control or you use a condom. I don't know how that works but it does and if I get pregnant before we Bond all sorts of things can go wrong. I've seen it happen before."

"So wait you'll be a mother at fifteen?"

"Technically, sixteen but yeah. That's normal in my family though and also we all have at least four kids."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"I was scared. I don't know why, it was just an unexplainable fear. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner," I said. I saw how much it had hurt him that I hadn't told him. "I have issues with trust Jake. You know what happened in my past, I trusted Jeala completely and she killed my whole family. It's not the easiest thing to put behind me. And I know you understand that and I'm sorry I'm reading your thoughts instead of letting you talk," I finished lamely.

"Case, I think it's cool you can read my mind but that you try not to. So, I'd be a father at sixteen?"

"Yes, you would but I know you'll be amazing and they'll love you," I said as I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, "What would you want to name them?"

I laughed, "Jacob, we don't have to worry about that for around ten months!"

"I just curious though," he said pouting.

"Alright, alright. I always liked the names Shane, Jason, Alida and Nyla."

"Nyla? I've never heard of it."

"It's not a very common name but I like it. There's also Cyrene, Kyle and Sage."

"That's seven names Case," he said smiling.

"I know but still we could use them for middle names."

"That's true."

I smiled and looked out the window where the sun was setting. "I should head back to Bella's," I said dejected, I didn't want to leave Jacob.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" he asked as if sensing my mood.

I kissed him gently on the lips, "Yes."

"Alright, I'll be over at ten. Just leave your window cracked."

"Ok," I stood up and kissed him on his forehead, changed my appearance and walked out of his room. I passed Billy and waved as I walked out the door. I drove back and went straight to Bella's room to find her asleep. I decided to talk to her in the morning so I went straight to bed. And hour later I felt the bed shift and I immediately jumped across the room into a crouch ready to attack if need be.

"Case, it's just me come back to bed," I heard Jacob say.

"You scared me," I whispered. "You're lucky I didn't try to attack you first then check who it was," I said as I climbed into Jacob's arms.

"I'm sorry I told you I was coming over at ten."

"Yeah I just didn't expect to fall asleep."

"Oh," he said before he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Casey. I love you."

"I love you too," I said before I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Yeah! Cliff diving next chapter! YAY!!!!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Coming and Going

**I want to apologize for taking soooooooo incredibly long to get this up. 1. i had trouble with the slight lemon in here cause it's my first. 2. my laptop broke and it took forever to get a new one.**

**I don't need to say it so I won't. Although I don't want to be sued so I guess I will…**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters.****Jacob POV**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly disoriented when I felt something shift in my arms. I looked down and smiled to myself realizing that it was Casey there. I felt her snuggle closer into my chest and I kissed her hair lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into my eyes with her green ones.

"Morning Jake," she said as her body stretched.

"Hey Case. How did you sleep?"

She seemed to think about it for a second, "Warm."

I laughed quietly just incase Charlie was home.

"Warm but it was also the best night of sleep I have had in a long time, thanks to you," she mumbled into my chest sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm glad I could be of service," I said as I smiled at her.

"I need to get up," she said even though she didn't move an inch.

"Well, then get up," I said though that was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

She pouted, "But I don't want to."

I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled away too soon for both our liking, "If you get up you can have another one."

She smiled like the devil and rolled me so I was on my back with her on top pinning me to the bed. She held my wrists above my head as she straddled my hips. She leaned down and kissed me hard on the mouth. I couldn't believe that she could turn me on so much that it hurt. I felt her groan as she pulled her lips away from mine. "You know what, I'm not going to last till April 20th we're moving it to March 22nd," she said into my neck.

"So a week from now?" I was surprised. Casey didn't seem like the person to do a spur of the moment kind of thing.

"Yeah, it's just that you tempt me all the time Jake and one of these times I'm not going to stop. That's bad for me and the child if we do it before the Bonding," she said as she rolled off of me.

"Alright, I just want you to be happy Case."

"I am Jake. I really am and this will only make me happier. Now comes the time that I really do need to get out of bed."

I got up as well and gave her a quick kiss goodbye before I jumped out the window to start my patrol. Casey had been so scared that we wouldn't get to Bella when that leech appeared that she asked us to keep doing the patrols as a precaution. As I phased I realized that I would be patrolling with Paul, and I groaned. Let the fun begin.

**Bella POV**

I woke up and decided to go to school early to finish the homework from yesterday. I still hadn't spoken to Casey since she had yelled at me for being so reckless. I knew that she was only trying to protect me but it had still hurt to be on the receiving end of her anger. I saw Casey once again in-between classes but she was always on her phone either yelling at someone or looking like she was on the edge of tears. At the end of the day I was so glad it was spring break but I also didn't want to head home. When I went to unlock the door I saw a note saying that Casey was outdriving to calm down and that we were still going cliff diving tomorrow. I went inside and cleaned the whole house but Casey still wasn't home. I cooked dinner for Charlie and I but she still didn't come. Around ten she came in and apologized to Charlie for coming in so late and for missing dinner but she had to talk to her father. I heard her door close and nothing else. I went to sleep as well hoping that things would be better between Casey and I.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Casey ran into my room. "Bella, the pack found Victoria's scent so we're going to go after it. I want you to go ahead and go to the cliffs and wait for me and Jake there ok?"

I nodded and she ran back out of my room. I quickly got dressed and drove to the cliffs in La Push where I waited for what seemed like hours. A storm was starting to come in so I decided to just jump. _It can't be that dangerous. _I realized I was wrong once I hit the surface. The water felt like millions of knives going into my skin, I couldn't find the surface and the air was knocked out of my lungs by a rock. I vaguely heard voices but I was too tired to care. I heard a splash in the water and the water seemed to calm. I felt strong arms around me pulling me through the water. My face broke the surface and I blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Bella! Bella! _Goddess _NO!_ Please don't let her die!" I heard the woman yell but I couldn't place it.

"She'll be alright. She's going to make it Case," I heard a male voice say. So the girl's name was Case. No, that's not right. It's…it's…Casey!

I bolted upright and started throwing up sea water. Then suddenly the water came out all at once. "Thanks Casey," I said.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Isabella Marie Swan! If you even think about it, so help me I will…" I saw Jacob's hand come over her mouth.

"I think she gets it Case," he said as she glared at him. "But Bella, of all the stupid things to do! You choose cliff jumping in a storm! If Casey hadn't of calmed the water I wouldn't have been able to get you out."

"I'm sorry it was really stupid of me," I said quietly.

Casey nodded since Jacob was still covering her mouth.

Jacob jerked suddenly and released Casey's mouth.

"Your own fault," she said, "you put them there."

"How did you guys find me?" I asked.

"Victoria ran into the water a little south of here so we wanted to check on you to make sure she didn't try to get to you," Jacob said.

"It's a good thing we did otherwise you would have died! I know you wouldn't commit suicide, so why did you jump?" Casey asked.

"I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal and that it wouldn't be all that dangerous," I said lamely.

"You have a lousy sense of danger Bells," Jacob said.

I nodded.

"Bella, I've been meaning to say I'm sorry for yelling at you but I was just so worried about you. I would have told you sooner but I was worried about my friends and other stuff and it kinda got put at the bottom of the list," Casey said with sad eyes.

I shook my head, "No apology necessary."

"We should get you warm come on," Jacob helped me up and led me to his house. Once there Casey wrapped me in blankets and had Jacob hold me while she went out to call someone. When she walked back in she looked tired and on the edge of tears.

"Case, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Well, my friends aren't getting any better and 'my father' still won't let me visit them and Leah just called me from the hospital. Her dad just died," when she finished tears were falling down her cheeks. Jacob looked like he was in pain so I nudged him over towards her. He stood up and held her against him as she cried. I was starting to realize how fragile Casey really was. Fragile wasn't the right word though. She was broken. Her life had been so horrible; I couldn't believe that she was able to still smile at times. Then I realized that Leah was the daughter of Harry Clearwater, one of my dad's best friends. I needed to get home so that I could be there for him.

"Jake, I'm going to go home and wait for Charlie. Case, go ahead and stay with Jake, I'm alright now," I said.

Jacob nodded his head, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow ok Bells?"

I nodded and got in my truck that Jacob dropped off. I walked in the door at home to find the last person I expected in my house.

**Jacob POV**

I held Casey on my lap after Bella left trying to comfort her. I knew that it was painful for her to think about losing people she cared about since she had lost her parents so young. I stroked her hair and told her that they would be ok but nothing seemed to stop her from sobbing. Eventually she calmed but tears still ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I haven't cried this hard in a long time," she said as she turned her head into my chest.

"It's alright. You need to let your emotions out more often or else they'll just eat you up inside."

She nodded, "I'm so tired, can we go to your room?"

I picked her up and headed into my room. I remembered when it was hard for me to pick her up but now it was like carrying a leaf. I laid her on my bed and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed.

"I love you, Case," I said into her hair.

"I love you too, Jake. More than I can even tell you," she said into my neck.

Her breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

I felt her smile against my neck and her lips as she kissed it. I groaned and tilted my head so she had better access. She skimmed her lips over my neck as her fingers knotted in my hair.

"God, Case," I moaned as she lightly bit my neck. I could feel a hicky forming even as my body tried to heal itself.

"Yes?" she said as she pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Don't stop," I pulled her lips back to my neck and closed my eyes focusing on the feeling of her lips on my skin. Her lips traveled down to my chest where she licked one of my nipples. I groaned; I had never thought that her doing that would feel so good. She placed her mouth over it as she swirled her tongue around it causing me to groan again. I felt her fingers ghost over my abs to the waistband of my jeans and play with it. Casey shifted so she was more on top of me and settled in-between my legs. Her tongue traced farther down getting closer and closer to my pants.

"Case, are you sure?" I asked my voice sounding husky even to me.

She looked up briefly before she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. My erection sprang out as she pulled my jeans off. Once she had them all the way off she took me into her hands. I groaned at the feeling, her hands on me felt absolutely amazing. She bent towards my dick about ready to take me into her mouth when she paused. I saw her hair change color to her golden blond with the streaks of black and white. Her head bent back down as she took me into her mouth causing another groan to come from me. Her tongue licked at my head before she took more of me into her mouth, taking almost all of me. She pulled back using her teeth a little making me subconsciously knot a hand in her hair. She continued on going faster and faster with each stroke. I felt myself getting close and I tried to push her away but she wouldn't stop. My hips started to push as well. I felt myself twitch in her mouth as my orgasm hit. I said Casey's name over and over as I came. Casey pulled away and swallowed. She licked her lips as I stared at her in disbelief.

She rolled her now blue eyes at me, "Yes Jacob, I did actually swallow it and I liked it."

My jaw dropped in shock and I felt myself start to get hard again.

"Gotta love the werewolf metabolism," she said looking at my dick. She leaned towards me and closed my mouth before she kissed me hard on the lips. I opened my mouth and licked her lips. She opened her mouth to me and I rolled on top of her. I quickly pulled off her shirt making her kiss me even harder. I traced patterns over her perfectly flat stomach to her jeans. I quickly discarded them once I had undone the button and zipper. I wondered why she was letting us go this far when I had never even seen her in just a tank top. I didn't think of it much longer when I felt her arch into me pressing her breasts against my chest. I moved my lips to her breasts kissing them as I removed her bra. I threw it with our other clothes before I took her nipple into my mouth as she had done. A moan escaped her lips making me grow even harder. Her hands grabbed my shoulders as I continued to work her breasts. I kissed my way down her stomach until I was at her underwear. I pulled them down her legs and I kissed my way up her thighs. I spread her legs open and took a slow lick of her slit. Her back arched off the bed as she moaned again. I sucked her clit into my mouth as I slid a finger into her. I slowly started pumping her then I added another finger making her moan louder.

"Jake, I…" she moaned again. She moaned out my name as I felt her clamp around my fingers. She yelled my name as she came and was panting as she came down from her high. I sucked my fingers clean and looked at Casey.

"Yes Casey, I did actually lick you and I liked it," I said smiling.

She smiled and pulled me down to kiss her. We kissed passionately when she rolled on top of me. I thought nothing of it until I felt something hot and wet touch the tip of me. I quickly realized what it was and rolled us over. I got off the bed and stood a little ways away. I really wanted to go back and just bury myself deep inside of Casey but I knew she wasn't ready.

"Jacob," I heard her say.

I looked into her eyes to see lust, love and something that looked like gratitude.

"Thank you. I want to but we can't yet. Thank you for having the strength that I don't."

I smiled and pulled on a pair of boxers from a drawer before I sat next to her on the bed. "No worries Case. I knew you weren't ready."

She smiled and kissed me gently. "Casey, not that I mind but you should probably put some clothes on," I said against her lips.

I felt her pull away and I opened my eyes to see her face covered in a blush. She started to pull her clothes on when she froze.

"Fucking damn it!" she yelled and she pulled her clothes on quicker.

"What?" I asked as I reached for my jeans.

"Just fucking tie those to you damn leg! There's a fucking vamp at Bella's fucking house!" she said as she pulled her shirt over her head and ran out of the room.

I ran out after her with my jeans in my hand. I saw her run into the forest behind my house towards Bella's. I phased midstride shredding my boxers as I leapt after Casey with my jeans in my mouth. I caught up with Casey and tried to hear the thoughts of the other pack members but there weren't any other voices in my head. We made it to Bella's in five minuets when Casey suddenly stopped running. I skidded to a stop a few feet in front of her allowing me to see her expression change from confusion to shock to joy. She continued running right past me and into Bella's house when I heard her scream but it sounded happy. I phased back and pulled on my jeans to see Casey hugging a very short vampire.

"Alice I missed you!" Casey yelled with a smile on her face.

I couldn't understand how Casey could be so happy to see a vampire. She hated them.

"Correction Jake. I hate human blood drinking vampires. Alice is not so I love her," Casey said with a huge smile on her face. She turned back to the leech, "Alice Cullen you will tell me right now why you are here."

"I saw Bella commit what I thought was suicide," the leech Alice said.

"Oh, the cliff? You thought she died? You didn't see her future cause Jacob was there. Werewolf futures are hard to see," Casey said obviously reading her mind.

"Really and you see them?" Alice asked.

Casey nodded and her eyes connected with mine for a second before she looked back at the leech. "Alice, do you see anything in the future that would have vampires here?"

"Not that I've seen but I'll keep an eye out. Why do you ask?"

"I saw something and we need to prepare for it," Casey said and her face softened. "It would help if all of you were here."

"Casey, believe me we want to but Edward made us promise that we wouldn't get in contact with you."

"You don't get it Alice! Me and Bella were like zombies! I don't remember anything from October to January! Bella came out of it just before I did! We were a mess! Bella has nightmares all the time! The only reason I'm not like I was is because of Jake!" her voice softened when she said my name but I could tell that she was still angry.

"Casey, I'm sorry. Edward never thought that this would hurt you, he was just trying to protect Bella," she said.

"Well that plan didn't work out so well cause Victoria is back and still going after Bella!"

"What?!"

"The pack and I have been trying to get her but she's good at escaping."

"Damn it! I knew leaving was a bad idea. Carlisle said it too."

"Alice, can you give me his number? I need to talk to him."

Alice looked hesitant but she gave Casey her phone.

Casey flicked it open and called him. I could hear the phone ringing with my better senses.

"Alice? Where are you?" I heard the leech doctor say.

Casey's eyes started to water, "It's not Alice."

"Faith?" he said surprised. I didn't realize the leeches knew who she really was.

"Yeah."

"I am so sorry. I didn't want to leave Faith."

"Carlisle, I need you to do something for me," she said glancing at me.

"What is it?"

"I need you to be there for my Bonding," she bit her lip. "I need my family there, you were everything to my family and always considered a part of it. I need you to be there."

"When?"

"March 22nd."

"With who?"

"Jacob Black."

"Does he know everything about you? Even the things that you didn't tell my family?" he asked.

"Almost. I will tell him everything. It's just hard recalling the things that I've tried to make myself forget."

"You need to do that but I will be there no matter what Edward says."

"Could you bring everyone? They've become a part of my family, too."

"I will try. I am glad you are not angry with me."

Casey smiled, "You're not in the clear yet you old geezer," she said laughing.

I heard doctor leech laugh, "I remember your temper. I was naïve to assume I was."

"Yes, yes you were."

"I must go Faith but feel free to call again. I will always consider you one of my daughters," he said and he hung up.

Tears fell down her face even though she was smiling. I wasn't sure how I felt about how close she was with the leeches but she could take care of herself.

"What's a Bonding?" the mini leech asked.

"It's kinda like a wedding for the souls. It connects the souls of two people together."

"Can we do an after party?!" she asked jumping in place.

"Yes you can plan the party after Alice," Casey said laughing. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. "I know you're not comfortable around them but please Jake just be civil. You don't have to like them but I will expect you to not get in a fight with them."

I nodded. I would do anything for Casey.

She smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said back smiling.

"I am totally planning the wedding!" the mini leech screamed.

"You can _help_ Alice. _Help_ not _plan_," Casey said firmly.

I laughed when I saw the mini leech pout.

"Jake, you have to wear a tux," Casey said and my smile disappeared.

"Oh, come on Case!" I said.

"Come on you got to _beg_ for it," the mini leech said.

We all stared at her.

"You know because he changes into a wolf?"

"I'll work with you on your jokes Alice," Casey said. "And Jacob no amount of begging will get you out of a tux. You probably don't have to worry about that for awhile though," she said sourly.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Cause my father is an asshole and has been trying to arrange a marriage for me since I came to the city."

"I don't care Case," I said.

She sighed, "I know but I just hate this! I can't be the real me because of the danger it puts everyone around me in and I if I was acting like the real me I would kick his royal ass of his high horse."

"Easy tiger," I said smiling.

"Shut it. Alice how is everyone else?"

"Well, Rose was pissed that we left, Emmett misses making Bella blush and his fights with you, same for Jazz, I missed shopping with you, Carlisle was depressed and Esme was too and Edward ran off somewhere and I can't find him," she said.

"For being so old, Edward's such an idiot," Casey said leaning more into my arms.

"I have to agree," Alice said.

"He's put Bella in more danger by leaving than he would have if he stayed," Casey said reiterating her point from earlier.

"Alice, do think he'll ever come back?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bella. He's really stubborn so I don't know," the mini leach froze and got a far away look in her eye and Casey stiffened in my arms.

"We have to leave now," she whispered. "Bella pack some clothes now!" Casey yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Bella followed her up and ran into her own room before running back down with her stuff almost tripping on the last stair.

"Casey's not down before me?" Bella asked.

"I had some other things I needed to take care of," Casey said heading towards the front door.

I grabbed her arm, "Case, what's going on?"

"Edward's going to kill himself," she said before pulling Bella outside to a car I didn't notice before.

"Casey, hold on. You're going to help him?"

"Yes I am. He is Carlisle's adopted son and the guy that Bella is in love with. So I'm going to Italy to stop him from having the Volturi kill him," she said angrily.

"Why does that leech doctor mean anything to you?"

"He was important to my family. He's last connection I have left to them and I'll so anything for him!" she said getting into the car and speeding away with Bella and the mini leech. I stood there shocked and confused before I walked home, not even bothering to phase.

* * *

**SO please leave a review and let my know how i did!**

**V**

**V**


	14. Running

**Merry Christmas to everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated but to make it up there will be another chapter after this one posted! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Casey POV**

I bounced my leg nervously as Bella and Alice talked strategy. I was going into the city with the most concentrated amount of vampires in the world, _and_ they had a personal vendetta against my family. Now, namely _me._ I got so caught up in the need to save Edward that I didn't think that I was pretty much walking into my own personal hell hole. I would have a very hard time at blocking my thoughts from Aro, so he would see who I really was which was something I had to stop at all costs. Also there was that little bitch Jane who I couldn't block either like I could Alice. Then there was her brother Alec, I did _not_ want to have to deal with him. He mainly made you feel completely alone and made you unable to protect yourself. It made you total immobile and distracted the people around you. I shivered at the thought and leaned back into my seat trying to relax. This was not going to be easy that much I knew for sure. For once I wished I wasn't afraid of my visions so I could see what would happen but I was too afraid to let them flow freely. I sighed heavily at least it wasn't near a full moon when I couldn't hide my real face. I hoped that we would get to Edward in time or else it would destroy Bella and I don't think she could recover from that. I settled into the chair and let myself fall asleep, I would need my rest if it came to a fight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the plane landed we ran out and hijacked a really nice and fast car before heading towards Volterra. My leg was bouncing again and I couldn't stop.

"Casey, that's really annoying," Alice said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm freaking out! I can't let Aro touch me and if it comes to a fight I might have to," I said quickly.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"I can't block his ability easily."

"I was hoping you would help in that respect," Alice said. "I don't know if we'll even have to meet him though."

"I hope not. He'll try and kill me," I said leaning back in the seat.

"Why? What did you do?" Bella asked.

"It's what my family did. They almost destroyed the Volturi and humiliated the leaders of it."

"So they hate you," Bella said.

"Just a little," I replied.

We made it into the city and me and Bella jumped out of the car and stared running towards Edward. I felt like I was running in slow motion. I could try and run ahead and try to stall Edward but right now I was so tired and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stall him and he would most likely go into the sunlight sooner. I heard Bella screaming his name from behind me as we ran through the crowd of people. I could finally see Edward and me and Bella increased our pace. Bella ran past me and jumped at Edward trying to keep him away from the sunlight.

"Edward! It's me! I'm alive! Don't… Don't! Stop!" Bella yelled.

"Carlisle was right, we do have souls," he whispered.

"Edward of coarse you have a soul. What does that have to do with anything though?" I asked.

"Casey, you're dead too?" he asked.

"Edward, we're alive!" Bella said.

He wasn't going to believe us. The only thing that would convince him was blood. I couldn't risk Bella but I could risk me. Jake would kill me if he knew I was doing this. Using my power over earth I pulled a rock out of the cobblestone streets as sharp as a fillet knife and ran it across my arm. The blood ran down my arm and Edward's eyes immediately went to my arm.

"If we were dead Edward could I bleed and you still feel thirst?" I asked. I quickly healed the wound hoping that his thirst would fade. It did but what energy I had was nearly gone. I was just a little more useful than Bella in a fight.

"We need to get out of here," Edward said but two shapes came more into the light.

"Thank you for coming but there is no danger here," Edward said.

"You have to come with us," one of them said. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I could feel the evil rolling off of these two.

"Alright, Casey, take Bella back to…"

"They have to come too," the other said.

"They are not involved in…"

"Do we need to get Jane?"

Edward stiffened, "No, we will come."

"Bella stay close to Edward," I said. One walked ahead of us while the other stayed behind as we followed the one in front.

"Edward!" Alice said coming from another alleyway. She froze when she saw the two Volturi with us.

"Come with us," the one in front said.

"Felix she's not involved," Edward said.

"Is there any trouble?" a small girl asked.

"Not all, Jane," Alice said walking next to me. The little girl smiled evilly and walked with us. We jumped down into a storm drain and I nearly fell.

"Casey, are you alright?" Alice asked sounding suprised.

I leaned up to her ear, "My energy is nearly gone."

Her eyes widened in fear and worry and Edward tensed in front of us. We continued on and I could feel my muscles weakening. We made it to a set of heavy wooden doors and walked inside.

Inside are the three leaders of the Volturi and I suppress my urge to throw fire at them and run.

"Alice, it is good to see you, as well as you Casey and Bella," Aro said stepping forward. I immediately stepped in front of Bella with out thinking.

He looked at me smiling, "It is good to see how loyal you are to Bella," he said. "I have seen in Edward's mind that you and Bella shared a similar gift. He cannot see your thoughts. Is it alright if I see for myself?"

Bella hesitantly stepped forward and touched his outstretched hand.

"Amazing," he whispered. "And you Casey?" he said extending his hand to me.

I remained motionless. I didn't know what he would see in my mind.

"Touch his hand human," Jane sneered.

They would force me if I didn't do it myself. I touched his hand and tried to shield the memories of my family and Jacob as well.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. The pushing against my shield grew stronger and I pulled my hand away panting slightly with sweat starting to form on my skin. "Jane, let's see if your powers work on Bella and Casey."

Her eyes focused on Bella and Edward stepped in front of her. He writhed on the floor in agony. Me and Bella's eyes met remembering when Jacob broke up with me.

"Jane," Aro warned and her eyes went to Bella who was still looking at me.

"It seems she's immune to it," Aro said, "And Casey."

Her eyes focused on me and the pain ripped through my body. It was exactly the same as the pain I felt from before. I tried to fight the pain but it brought me slowly down to my knees as I sobbed remembering the pain in my heart as well. The pain left and I felt Bella's arms around me.

"Interesting," Aro said.

"Are you done with using us as guinea pigs," I said glaring at him with all the hatred I was feeling.

His eyes widened, "That was never my intent but please all of you stay and join us."

"Never in my life," I said.

"What Casey means is we cannot," Edward said. "Bella and Casey must get back home to their families."

"Aro, we cannot have humans walking around knowing our secret," Marcus said.

"I've known about your kind my whole life. Same for my City," I said. All eyes switched to me.

"What?" Caius asked.

"I'm from what you call the Imperial City," I said glaring at them.

"But we still need to change both of you," Aro said.

"I can't be changed," I said hoping that I couldn't with my weakened state.

"The only human that I know of that couldn't be changed was a Carlyle," Marcus said glaring at me.

"No one in the Imperial City can be changed."

"Then that leaves Bella," Aro said.

"Wait!" Alice said stepping forward. "I've seen her as a vampire. Just give us time we don't want to take her away from her family."

Jane hissed along with a couple other vampires in the room but when Aro raised his hand they stopped.

"Let me speak with my brothers," Aro said touching both of their hands. He turned back to us, "You may go but we expect Bella to be changed when we return and Casey…"

My eyes went to his. The blood red disgusted.

"You try and kill me and the City will know exactly where to go first," I threatened. "They're not afraid to expose you."

His eyes widened and ushered us out.

We made it to Alice's car and I sank into the seat. "That was way too close."

"I agree," Alice said.

The ride to the airport was silent as well as the flight. None of us seemed to want to talk at all. Bella didn't want to let go of Edward and actually slept without having a nightmare. we got out of the airport in Port Angeles and I pulled out my phone to call Jake's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Billy. It's Casey, is Jake there?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sorry Casey he's not. Sam stopped by and warned me that Jake was a little out of control," he said.

"There's going to be hell to pay isn't there?"

He laughed on the line, "For you, yes. I hope you get some rest and get some ear plugs."

"Good idea. If you see him or Sam let them know that I'm ok and that we're getting out of Volterra now," I said.

"I will Casey. Oh do you want to tell Sam yourself he just walked in."

"I better," I said.

"Do you know how much of a pain in my ass Jake is being because of you?" Sam asked once got a hold of the phone.

"Sorry Sam. I'll deal with it when I get back. I just need to rest up," I said wearily.

"You don't sound too good," Sam said.

"I'm ok," I said. We were already at the airport so I climbed out of the car. "I'm just…" the world spun around me getting darker around the edges. Something was very wrong.

"Casey? Casey! You there?" I heard Sam ask worriedly.

"Alice," I said before blacking out completely.


	15. Energy

Here's the second chapter of your Christmas present. It's a short little bit because next chapter is Casey's POV.

* * *

Bella POV

"Alice," Casey said and her legs gave out. Alice moved quick enough and caught her before she fell. Her phone had fallen and Sam was yelling on the other side of it.

Edward grabbed it and put it to his ear, "Sam this is Edward… No, I don't know what happened… She just seemed to faint… We're in Port Angeles it would be best if we brought her to our house, I believe Carlisle is there… I'm not sure. I'm guessing you know Casey isn't a normal human? … Carlisle would be the best one to treat her… He's known her family for a long time… we'll be there in forty-five minutes… I think so, she's stronger than I think we give her credit for…good bye"

"Sam well meet us at our house with Jacob," Edward said before calling Carlisle to check that he was at the house. We raced back to the housse without Casey waking up or even moving. Edward's eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating on something before he seemed to give up.

"I'm getting nothing from her. It's like she's not even there. her mind is like yours Bella. It wasn't like that before," he said sounding worried.

The drive seemed to take forever and when we pulled in front of the house the whole wolf pack and the rest of the Cullens came running out of the house. Jacob took her out of Edward's arms and carried her to the house as Carlisle checked her pulse and breathing. I ran in aftere them and watched as Carlisle started hooking all sorts of instruments up to her as Jacob held onto her hand looking completely lost.

"she's going to be alright, Jacob. She just is too low on energy and her body is trying to build it back up," Carlisle said.

"When will she wake up," Jacob said, his voice completely broken.

"Anywhere from a couple of minutes to a week. I can bring a larger bed in for her so can stay with Casey," he said.

Jacob nodded and brought her hand to his mouth kissing it gently, "Come back, Case. I need you here. I love you, Faith," he whispered against her skin.

I felt like I was intruding so I left the room and went to Edward's room. I laid down on his couch next to him content to be in his arms once again.

"he's in so much pain," Edward whispered.

I raised my head to look at him confused.

"Jacob. He feels so useless, Carlisle does too."

"What's going on with her? Carlisle said her energy was low was that true?"

He nodded, "when we were in front of the Volturri I would catch small bits of her thoughts. She had told me at one time that it took very little to keep her shield up. Just a small want of it up and it was up. She must have been extremely weak for me to hear her thoughts, Aro to know she was hiding something, and Jane to torture her. And to act like she had all the power in the world in front of her must have taken more bravery than any of the wolf pack have," Edward said quietly almost in awe of her.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

Edward looked in my eyes and kissed me gently, "I don't know."

* * *

**Please review! It would make my Christmas!!!!**


	16. Chaotic

**So, this is the last chapter for this story but there will be a sequel. ****Put me on author alert for that as well as I will be starting another story soon but this story isn't for Twilight. ****It's for the Covenant which I think is a good movie. A****nyway, it may take me sometime to get the sequel up but it will be up and thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Well, let's get on with the story!**

**I own nothing other than Casey and some ideas I've created!**

**

* * *

**

**Casey POV**

_The blackness had consumed me. There was nothing around me. Had Alec done this to me? No, he wouldn't be able to do that. Well, with how weak I was he probably could. A small pin prick of light appeared before me and grew into the shape of a woman. The light exploded around her raining down like diamonds. Selene stood in front of me. Her long silver blond hair streaked with black hair fell in curls below her waist, her skin shimmered, and her eyes were as deep as the night sky with small flecks of silver like mine had. Her body was wrapped in a long white dress and her body was partially shielded by her slivery wings that seemed to glow from within. Her red lips curled up into a smile making her even more beautiful and she opened her arms to me. I ran into them and hugged her as her arms and wings enclosed around bringing the feeling that I was hugging my mother and grandmother. I pushed myself closer to her as tears fell down my face._

"_Shhhh, my daughter. Do not cry," she said her voice soft and caring._

"_Selene, I've missed you," I said._

"_I've always been with you."_

"_I know, I just haven't actually seen you since I was little."_

"_I know, there was no need until now. I need you to listen very carefully, my little one."_

_I nodded and looked into her face._

"_Jeala knows you are alive…"_

_My body stiffened._

"_She does not know where you are but she is looking. Be very careful, my little fighting moon. She will come after you and your family. They are not strong enough to stop her with out you."_

"_Do you know when Selene?"_

"_I do not, my light. I know only that it will not be this year."_

"_Thank you," I said hugging her once more before letting go and stepping back._

_Hecate appeared next to her. His hair was long with tiny streaks of white through it, his skin was slightly darker than Selene but his eyes were the same. He wore a black cloth around his waist and a sword as well made out of obsidian. His wings were like Selene's but they were black and seemed to absorb the light around them. Yin and yang walk next to them in their wolf form. Yin as a black she-wolf with a white dot on her forehead and Yang as a white he-wolf with a black dot._

"_We will always be here for you, Faith. Use our energy too," Yin said._

"_You are not alone. You have us and your other half now," Yang said._

_I nodded and the light was gone and I was surrounded by darkness but this darkness was filled with Hecate and Yin. I was no longer afraid of the darkness. _

_I welcomed it._

I felt heat radiating from my right side heating me completely. I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to be glued shut. I could hear a constant beeping to my left side and I felt a small needle in my left arm.

"When should she wake up Alice?" I heard Bella ask.

"I can't see her since the mutt is here and I wouldn't be able to even if he wasn't," she said.

"It's been five days!"

"I know Bella but remember that Carlisle said it could be a week or more."

"I know, I just don't like seeing Jacob in so much pain and I'm not used to her looking so weak. It doesn't look right."

"I know Bella…"

The voices faded away and I fell into the darkness again.

"Casey, please wake up. It's been a week. This is killing me," I heard Jacob whisper. His hands surrounded my right one keeping me warm. My eyes still wouldn't open and my mouth wouldn't open. I tried moving my fingers and they twitched slightly.

"Case?" he asked sounding like he didn't want to be too hopeful that I was awake. I moved my fingers again this time I was able to tighten them around his. He set my hand down on the bed, "If you can hear me try lifting your hand off the bed."

It took all my concentration but I lifted it a little off of it. His hand came to my face and his lips gently touched mine, "If you can hear me… Kiss me." I struggled but my lips started to move with his. His tongue moved along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues twined together and a small moan came from him. He pulled away from me and I felt his thumb brush over my eyelid. "If you can hear me, open your eyes."

I focused all my energy on opening them and it was as hard as trying to push down a concrete wall. Finally they opened and at first all I could see was the very blurry image of Jacob's face. It slowly became clearer until I could clearly see his soul searching eyes focused on mine.

"Jake, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"Scaring you and putting myself in danger and running off and just everything I've done to hurt you," I said feeling stronger by the moment.

He smiled at me and gave me a searing kiss leaving me to catch my breath.

"Forgiven," he whispered.

Line

Casey POV

Edward asked for a family and wanted me and Jacob and me to come as well. I was still too weak to look into their minds but I was really curious. My healing process was slow since I had basically depleted all my energy other than what was needed to live which Jake had given me hell for when I told him all that had happened. I was expected it but it was still annoying and I was a little surprised at how pissed he got. He actually got to the point where Edward had to rush in and throw him out so he could phase without hurting me.

Jake carried me down the stairs, refusing to let me do anything that could strain me in the least and walking was in that category. He sat down on one of the chairs and had me in his lap with everyone scattered around the room.

"Uh, thank you for all getting together. I, uh wanted to discuss what I wanted for my future," Bella said. "Everyone knows I love Edward and I want to spend forever with him. So, this is about me becoming a vampire. I want to take a vote."

I felt Jake trembling under me and I placed a hand on his arm. I kept my eyes trained on the floor as everyone else answered.

"You're already my sister," Alice said, "and I've already seen it."

"You are my daughter Bella," Esme said.

"No, Bella. If I could have chosen, even with Emmett I wouldn't have chosen this," Rosalie said.

"If that is what you want," Carlisle said.

"Hell YES!" Emmett yelled.

"Well, at least I won't want to drink your blood all the time," Jasper said.

"No," Edward said.

"Jake?" Bella asked.

"If you really want it Bella but the Pack is going to be really pissed and most likely you won't be able to come back to Forks," he said.

"Casey?" Bella asked. I knew my answer meant a lot to her and frankly I didn't have one for her.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I… Bella, I really…" my head jerked up as an idea popped into my head. "Bella, I might have and alternative…"

"NO!" Carlisle yelled and he was in front of me his eyes completely black. He was furious I could tell.

"Why not? She could stay human and Edward…"

"No! You are not even going to try that it's too dangerous!"

"Those are only legends!"

"People believe that vampires are only legends and here we are!"

"Yeah and the legends are completely wrong!"

"You are still not doing it!"

"That's my decision not yours! You are not my father!" I yelled and regretted it. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand."

"Will you share with the rest of us what the hell that was about?" Rosalie asked.

"There's a legend that says a second born water daughter that possesses Selene has a special ability that only they have because the have Yin and Yang and Selene and Hecate," I said.

"What's the ability?" Alice asked.

"Turning a vampire human."

"What?!" "Are you serious?!" "Is that true?!"

"Will you all shut up so I can finish explaining?" I said and everyone quieted down. "Thank you. There is no record of this happening or of it even being true but there are lots of legends of it happening. One says that it worked and the woman and the vampire turned human both lived, another says that the woman died because her life was transferred into the vampire to make it human, and another said that the woman survived but the vampire died. So there's no known way that it would work. I was thinking that I could try and change Edward human," I said.

"Hell, no," Jake said.

"Why?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"If there's a chance of you not living through it, you're not doing it," he said and Carlisle nodded.

"If I can do it that means that I turn every vampire in this room human and there would be no more need for the pack and I could even turn the Volturi human so we don't have to worry about them trying to get to Bella," I said.

"You forget the part that you might die!"

"Is everyone going to fight me on this?"

"Yes," everyone said at once.

"SO your answer is for me to stay human?" Bella asked.

"I don't have an answer. I never will. Sorry. You can count me out of the vote," I said.

"Ok, so when will I be turned?"

"Bells, I need to check with the pack, I want to be able to see my best friend without having Sam ordering me to kill you," Jake said.

"You should also probably wait till graduation," I said. "Use college as an excuse for disappearing?"

She nodded.

"I'm not doing it," Edward said.

"Edward, sick it up. If she really wants to be changed she'll find a way," I said leaning more against Jake. I was tired again and wanted to sleep.

"Only if you marry me first," he said.

"That's hardly romantic," Rosalie said.

"Or classy," Alice said.

"Or appropriate," Esme said sending Edward a glared.

"Well, seeing as I'm about to fall asleep I think me and Jake will leave all of you to bicker amongst yourselves," I said and Jake picked me up carrying me up the stairs to the extra bedroom I had been put in with Jake.

I curled into him with his arm wrapped around him and his heart under my ear, his steady heart beat lulling me to sleep. Things with Bella changing would pan out as well as the pack, my home town, my family, Jeala, the Volturi, Bonding, my future ruling and eventual kids. I smiled and snuggled closer to Jake and his warmth. Everywhere there was chaos. And I was here fighting. I was the Fighting Moon, just as my mother called me. Her little Fighting Moon.

* * *

**The End! For now!**

Review Please!


	17. Guess What!

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, Everybody.**

**Guess what story is up!**

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen let me present to you...**

**ECLIPSED NIGHT!**

**Both the Prologe and the 1st Chapter are up because frankly the prologe is incredibly short and I didn't want to torture you guys any longer.**

**So go over to my page and read it!**

**And let me know what you think expecially if you have any ideas of stuff that you want to see happen in the story**

**Drop me a line!**

**~*Casi-Sand*~**


End file.
